


I'll Be Alright Without You

by Kamdigs



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamdigs/pseuds/Kamdigs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity Fell in love, but when life happens Felicity chooses to leave Starling.  When she returns Oliver must show her how wrong he was and that he never should have let her go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

No beta so every mistake is me. I don't own these characters or Arrow. Just love it. Enjoy it and tell me if you like it. Love you fandom. xxoo

I'll Be Alright Without You

Chapter 1

Loving, Touching, Squeezing

It's pouring rain outside and there isn't a cab in site, but he continued walking under the eaves of the city shops until he reached his destination. The small bar is where they used to frequent all the time and now it was just him meeting their friends there. He always came alone never daring to bring anyone with him though he wasn't sure why. They'd broken up almost a year now and everyone expected him to move on. No judgement would be made and he was sure they would welcome anyone he brought, but for him it would be betraying his heart.

He sat in his chair sipping his bottle of beer and laughing at something Diggle had said. Across the table he saw Tommy with his arm loosely resting on Laurels hip as she sat on his lap drinking from her beer. Tommy whispered something in her ear and she turned to him and smiled.

"So, Oliver. I'm wondering if you are interested in going on a blind date with a friend of mine." Laurel turned to Oliver and lifted her beer bottle to her lips.

Oliver turned his head to look away thinking of what to say next as he held his beer bottle with his fingertips slowly turning it clockwise. He bit his bottom lip and took a deep breath. "I don't think that's a good idea. I'm not really having much luck with dating right now." He turned to look at the beer bottle still turning in his hand.

Diggle leaned in his direction shaking his head. "You know Oliver, you can't close yourself off from women forever. It's been a year since-"

Oliver cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "Look, I know you all mean well, but since my breakup I've been in a loop of nightmare relationships. I had crazy Helena who had major daddy issues."

Diggle, Layla Tommy and Laurel all looked at him and made the same face nodding in agreement.

"Then Mckenna who dumped me for another police officer she worked with."

Each nodded again in agreement.

"And yes she is already engaged to him." Oliver continued. "Then there was crazy Carrie."

He watched the expression on each of their faces. It was a look of Yikes she was crazy and thank goodness the restraining order is still in place. No one made eye contact with him. They all seemed to look away at anything that distracted them from looking directly at him. Lyla bit her bottom lip and looked at her nails, Dig rubbed the back of his neck, Laurel looked up and puckered her lips slowly letting the air out and Tommy just looked at his beer bottle wide eyed and nodding in agreement.

Tommy put his beer bottle down and clasped his hands around Laurels waist. "Look, you had a bad experience."

"A bad experience?" Oliver gave him a true are you kidding me look.

"Ok a few bad experiences while dating. That doesn't mean you give up on trying. I mean there's thousands of women that are waiting to be with the Oliver Queen for pete's sake. Now really I will not let you leave these poor ladies hanging."

Oliver shook his head. "No and thank you." He took another swig of his beer. "Anyone want another round?"

Laurel looked at her watch. "I wish. I have to go. My mom is coming back to town and Sara and I are going dress shopping in the morning." Her and Tommy's wedding was quickly approaching. She stood up Tommy following suit. "Yeah we should get going." He grabs Laurels coat and helps her slip it on and grabs his from the back of his chair.

Lyla stands up. "I'm going to call the sitter and check on the baby." She hugged Tommy and Laurel goodbye and opened her cell phone and began walking towards the hall way where she would be able to hear better.

Oliver said his good byes to Tommy and Laurel as Lyla went to make her call. Dig brought Oliver another beer and straddled the chair resting his arms on the chair back and resting his chin on his folded arms. "So Oliver…Why don't you just ask? You know you really want to know." Diggle shake his head as he sees Oliver look down, clearly bothered by what he was hearing.

Oliver sighed as he took another sip. "Dig…..You know I can't. I just…I don't know."

Dig shook his head. "Look Oliver. I can't tell you what to do. You have to make your own decisions, but I am going to say this. She asks about you every time we see her and at some point you are going to have to come to reality and either move on or face it." Dig leaned back. "Despite what you think. She cares." He brings his beer bottle to his lips and finishes the bottle.

Oliver looks away sucking in his lips. He knows in his head that Dig is right and seeing her again is going to be inevitable. She will be at Tommy and Laurel's wedding and since he is the best man there will be no way he can avoid her. His heart is aching at the thought.

Lyla Returned to the table, puts her hands on Digs shoulders and leans down to kiss Dig on the cheek. Dig takes her hand and kisses the top. "How's the baby?."

"She's fast asleep, but we should get going. You have that security meeting for the concert tomorrow." Lyla rubbed digs shoulders gently.

Dig sighs. "Yeah. We better get going. It's going to be a long day." Dig stood up as Lyla slipped her jacket on and pulled his jacket on adjusting the collar. "Did you want a ride home?"

Oliver remains seated still contemplating what Dig was saying. "Nah. I'll take a cab or walk."

Lyla looked down at Oliver tilting her head she gave him a tight lipped smile. "Are you sure you're going to be ok? We really don't mind driving you back to your place." She rubbed his arm to comfort him and leans down to kiss his cheek.

Oliver smiled looked away and then back at them. "I'm fine really. I can walk or catch a cab." He shakes Digs hand. "I'll call you tomorrow." He smiles as he lifts his beer to take another sip.

After everyone left Oliver sat at the table in the corner of the bar. Then all the sudden that damn song came on. Anything but that song. As it played the memories started filling his brain. This is the song that was playing when he first saw her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Karaoke night 2 years ago

"I love this song. I should have picked this song." She squealed to Caitlyn.

Caitlyn laughed as she sipped her drink. "Hey don't look now, but if hot pool guy stares at you any harder he's going to burn a hole in your shirt."

Felicity sips her drink wrinkling her brow. "Wait what? Who? Where?"

Caitlyn nods towards the pool table where Oliver is waiting for Tommy to finish his shot and yes very obviously staring at Felicity. "Hot pool guy, ten o'clock."

"Oh yeah." She observed him watching her. "Watch this." She swigs her drink and heads towards the DJ. She walks up to him and whispers something in his ear and then gets up on the small corner stage taking the mike in her hand back facing the bar. Oliver still watching her.

Caitlyn and Iris follow her half way to the stage. "Here she goes."

The DJ gets the song ready. "Alright everyone. I want you to all give a holler to miss Felicity Smoak.

The music started and she began to sing turning to look over her shoulder at the people in the bar. The show begins.

"You make me weap. I wanna die.

Just when you'd said we'd try.

Lovin touchin squeazin each other."

Felicity turns around and starts walking off the stage slowly heading towards the pool table stopping at each table still singing.

"When I'm alone all by myself.

You're out with someone else.'

Loving touchin squeezing each other."

She leans down and points to a random guys' chest as she continues the song. Caitlyn and Iris laugh as she approaches them.

"It won't be long, yes, til you're alone when your lover, oh he hasn't come home, Cause he's lovin' touchin he's squeezing another."

She starts to approach Oliver who is standing there holding his pool q with a smile as he watches her come closer. She walks towards him putting one foot in front of the other. She walks right in front of him and begins to circle him and continue singing stopping right in front of him and looking into his eyes.

He's tearin' me apart, Every every day. He's tearin you apart. Ohe girl what can I say? Cause he's lovin', touchin another, Now it's your turn girl to cry."

She puts the Microphone to his mouth and they sing together. "Na na na na na na na na na na na na na."

When the song is done the dj walks over to her and takes the mike. "Felicity Smoak everybody." He takes the microphone and walks back to the stage.

Felicity mouthed the words "Thank you." And turned to walk away.

Oliver looked at Tommy who shook his head smiling and gives him an approving nod. "That's it. You're going to just walk away after all that."

She turned around to face him. "Well, my friends are over there." She pointed to Caitlyn and Iris who looked at him and gave a wave.

Oliver took a few steps closer. "Well, my friends are over here." He gestured to Tommy, Eddie and Ronnie who looked up at her and gave her a hello nod. "So that settles it then. The best thing for both of us is to have our friends become friends. It'll make it a lot easier when we start dating if everyone gets along." Oliver waves the other ladies over to join his friends at the pool table.

The ladies walk over and introduce themselves to and start chatting as a group together. Felicity turns to Oliver and smiles. "Well, I guess you have this all figured out."

Oliver turns and looks at the Felicity's friends and his own friends who are now laughing together. He looks back at her proud of what he's accomplished. "It's always good to have a backup plan, Just in case a girl serenades you in a bar o karaoke night."

He puts the pool q back on the wall rack ad pulls a chair at a near by table out for her to sit down and he sits across from her ad leans back in his chair putting one hand in his pocket and the other on the table. "Felicity Smoak. Is that your stage name or your real name? "

She looks at him and smiles. "Felicity Smoak, that's me. Even says so on my diploma. Felicity Smoak. MIT class of 09'. Not that you needed to know that, but I case you were wondering. Not that you should be wondering if I graduated because that doesn't really matter since we're in a bar drinking and you don't need a college diploma to do that, but just in case you wondered not that you should wonder and I'm getting off topic, what was your name again?"

"I didn't tell you my name yet." He smiled.

She looked down and bit her lip. "Of course you didn't. What is your name? It would be good to know, unless you don't want to tell me because that would be weird, but that's up to you and here I go again babbling."

"Oliver Queen." He blurts out.

Felicity laughs. "Yeah and I'm the president of the United States." She continued to laugh not believing him until she sees he's not laughing and just standing there with his eyebrows raised still holding the pool q. "Oh my God. You're serious. You're Oliver Queen. The Oliver Queen rich boy gone bad from the tabloids. Oliver Queen who peed on a cop and has dated just about every woman in Starling city."

Oliver rubbed the back of his neck a little nervous about his reputation proceeding him. "Yeah….that was me. You know people change. I…I've changed. I mean that was me, before, but now well, things are different, I'm different."

"I bet you say that to all the girls. Do any of them really fall for that line? "Felicity leans forward giving him a closed mouth smile. "What makes you think I'm going to believe that line? You do have quite the reputation that proceeds you and don't you have a girlfriend? What's her name Liz or Lea something….."

"Laurel." Oliver blurted out. "Laurel Lance and she WAS my girlfriend, but we did break up."

Felicity shook her head and gave him a disbelieving look. "Yeah, right. I'm not that naive. I do have a masters degree in computer science. I'm not just some girl that believes everything that the poor rich kid dishes out."

Oliver leans forward. "I doubt very much that you are naïve by any means and you are definitely not just some girl. I didn't think you'd believe me, but I can prove it."

Felicity raised her eyebrow. "Prove it them Oliver Queen."

Oliver leans back in his chair. "See that guy with the dark hair over there." He gestures to where his friend is sitting holding a beautiful brunettes had and looking at her. He kisses her knuckle and she smiles back at him biting her lower lip. "That is my best friend Tommy Merlin and sitting there with him is my very ex- girlfriend Laurel. They've been dating for the last two months. Exactly two weeks after Laurel told me that she really couldn't be with me because she was completely in love with Tommy. Needless to say Tommy obviously shared the same feelings. Playing match maker was the easy part." Oliver turned, looked at them and smiled. "So what about you Felicity Smoak? Where is your boyfriend tonight?"

"You mean the big guy at the bar." She pointed to a large bald man that stood at the bar wearing a leather vest and jeans.

Oliver swallowed hard as he looked at the large biker type man standing at the bar.

Felicity laughed un-controllably as she watched Oliver size him up. "I'm kidding. I don't have a boyfriend."

Oliver laughed and leaned in. "In that case, Felicity Smoak, can I buy you a drink?"

They talked non stop until Iris came over and tapped her watch. "Felicity we have to go. I have a really early train to catch and I still have to pack."

"Yeah give me one sec." Felicity turned back to Oliver. "Well, I have to go." She stood up.

Oliver stood up to face her. "It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah, I had a great time talking to you."

They stood I awkward silence not really sure how to say goodnight or wanting to for that matter. She bit her lower lip and rocked on her heals.

"So. Did you want to…" They blurted out at the same time. "I mean we could…." And again.

They both chuckled and then Felicity ran over the bar tender. A second later she came back and handed a small cocktail napkin to Oliver. "This is my number. If you ever feel like karaoke again or just want to talk call me, but I'm unlisted. Crazy ex stalker boyfriend from college. Long story, but anyways, I'll see you around."

Oliver took the napkin. "I will." He smiled and took her hand. "It was very nice meeting you Felicity Smoak."

She smiled and turned to join her friends as they left the bar.

Oliver turns around holding the napkin between his fingers. He holds it between his pointer finger and his middle finger and walks back to the table where Tommy and Laurel were sitting.

"Well, well. Somebody looks happy." Tommy smiled.

Oliver took a deep breath. "Where's Ronnie? We should get going."

Laurel had a pursed lip smile. "You're going to go call her when we leave aren't you?" She knew he was.

Ronnie returned to the table and plucked the napkin out of Oliver's hand. "Oh what's this?" He teased waiving it around.

Oliver stood up trying to snatch the napkin back from him. "Give it back Ronnie."

Ronnie held it over his head and tripped over the chair. The napkin flew across the floor Oliver trying to chase it watching it as it got stuck to the bottom of some random guys shoe. He pushed his way through the small crowd watching as the stranger left the bar stepped outside into the large puddle causing the napkin to fall apart in a million pieces.

Ronnie looked at him biting his lower lip. "I am so so sorry."

Oliver turned to Ronnie jaw clenched. "Tell me you got her friends phone number." Ronnie shrugged and held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry man."

Tommy walked over to Oliver and padded his back. "Come on Let's go home. We'll look for her tomorrow."

Oliver finished his bear, stood up and slid his jacket on. It was time to go home and clear his head. He sighed and walked out of the bar.


	2. Waiting For A Girl Like You

This is not betaed and I own every mistake in it. Just want to thank everyone for reading. I have no idea where this is coming from, but it just feels good to write. Hope you are all enjoying this. If so let me know. I love hearing from you. 

In case you don’t realize it I’m listening to Pandora and sirrius as I’m writing and a lot of this is music inspired. I’m an 80’s movie and music junkie and I can’t help it!!! 

Oh yeah. I don’t own Arrow or the characters, just love them. 

 

Chapter 2

Waiting For a Girl Like You

It had finally stopped raining when Oliver left the bar. Since it was a warm night he walked home. Walking cleared his head, well sometimes it did, but tonight everything seemed to remind him of her. He crossed the street to the newsstand that was there and greeted the attendant. 

“Hey Charlie. How are you?” He reached for a magazine and the newspaper. 

Charlie was an older man that manned the old newsstand nearly every night. His store front sold snacks and periodicals and also supplied coffee for the police officers that walked the strip. He grabbed a cup and filled it with coffee. “Hey Mr. Queen.” He handed him some coffee. “You look like you could use this.” 

Oliver took the cup and blew on the liquid before sipping it. “Thanks Charlie. It’s good.”

“What are you doing out so late tonight? Hot date or can I help you find something?” Charlie placed the coffee thermos back on the ledge of his stand.

Oliver laughed as he took another sip. “Nah, just meeting some friends tonight. I’m not doing too good on the dating end of things.”

Charlie smiled as another customer approached and grabbed a magazine. He handed him cash to pay for his purchase. “Thanks sir.” Charlie put the money in his lock box and turned back to Oliver. “You know it’s funny you should stop here tonight. Must be something about this night.”

Oliver furrowed his brow. “What do you mean? Busy night?”

“Yeah you could say that.” Charlie sipped his coffee. “It’s strange because earlier Miss Smoak was here.”

Oliver looked down and sucked his lips I as he listened to Charlie. 

Charlie took another sip of coffee and watched Oliver’s reaction. It was almost like he was taking notes to see what he would do when he found out. “Yeah. She sat and we chatted for a while. She bought the paper and some science magazine. She even gave me a hug before she left.” Charlie chuckled. 

Oliver looked up and then back down. He couldn’t help, but notice the white paper cup in the small garbage pail that had a dark pink lipstick stain on it. He knew it was hers from the imprint on the cup. He’d know those lips from anywhere. 

Charlie looked at Oliver. “You ok Mr. Queen? I’m sorry if I upset you. I just thought it was interesting is all. I mean you coming here a couple hours of her being here. When I asked her what brought her here tonight after so long she said she was looking for something that she couldn’t find anywhere else.” 

Oliver drank the last bit of his coffee and looked at the cup I his hand before throwing it in the pail. He pulled out cash from his wallet and handed it to Charlie. “Here you go Charlie. Keep the change. And Charlie. Thanks for everything.” 

Charlie took the money and put it in his lock box. “Thank you Mr. Queen. Have a good night and I hope you find what you’re looking for.”

Oliver folded the newspaper and magazine and tucked them under his arm as he walked down the street. His mind drifted off while he made his way home.

 

Two weeks later

Tommy squeezed the bridge of his nose yawning. “Still no luck finding her?”

Oliver leaned against his elbow looking out his office window at the city below him. “Not at all. It’s like she doesn’t exist. She’s not listed anywhere……What time are we going out tonight?” 

 

Tommy looked up at him and took a breath. He rubbed his hand along his suit pants ad stood up. “Yeah about tonight. I can’t go.” 

Oliver turned to him confused. “Wait what why? 

Tommy smiled. “Laurel is cooking tonight. She says she has something special planned and I can’t miss it.”

Oliver was annoyed. “Come on Tommy. Seriously. What ever happened to Bros before broads? I mean really I’m your best friend.”

Tommy put both hands on Oliver’s shoulder and looked at him. “Look, Ollie….you are my best friend, but A man has needs and well, Laurel sent me this picture text message and-“

“Enough said.” Oliver put his hands up to stop him from saying anymore. “I got the point, thanks.”

Tommy dropped his hands in relief. “Thank you man. I appreciate it and I promise you that tomorrow night we’ll go full bore looking for Felicity Smoak and we won’t stop until we find her.” He looked at his watch. “I gotta go, but tomorrow night. I promise.” 

Tommy walked backwards out the door ad turned to get in the elevator. He gave Oliver the thumbs up as the doors started to close.

Oliver glanced at his watch. It was almost 6:30 and well beyond time to go home. He made his way out of the office and down the elevator. It was a nice evening so walking just felt right for some reason. 

Oliver pulled his phone out and made a call to Dig. Of course he didn’t answer. Ever since he and Lyla got back together Dig spent as much time with her as he could, saying that life is short and when you know she’s the one you do everything in your power to keep her. Everyone knew where they were headed. Dig had made it very clear that he wasn’t about to lose her for a second time. “Hey Dig, Just wanted to make sure we were still meeting tomorrow for lunch. Tommy and I have a great idea that we need to talk to you about. Give me a call when you can.”

When he was done with the call he began just scrolling through his phone checking emails and news as he walked. He stopped at an email regarding Palmer technologies and their recent addition to the applied sciences department. They were trying to keep up with Queen Consolidated and had already recruited a key former employee. He made a few important business calls stopping each time to concentrate on the steps they would need to stay ahead of the competition. He set up a morning meeting to discuss the option of expanding the department further. They were going to need someone that could stay two steps ahead of Palmer Tech to stay on top. 

Oliver shook his head annoyed so distracted with business that he didn’t even realize how long he had been walking or that the sun had set. It was almost 8:15 and he’d been walking for nearly two hours when it would normally take him only 20 minutes to get home. 

He continued walking when he noticed the last copy of a magazine with Ray Palmer ad Palmer Technologies on the cover. A woman was about to pick it up when he grabbed it from the shelf and examined the cover and its pages carefully not paying attention to the scowl the woman had given him for taking the copy. 

“Guess you never heard of the term ladies first.” She commented sarcastically.

Oliver didn’t even look up, he continued to read the article. “Yeah sorry.” Again continuing to read. 

The woman huffed. “Geesh…No wonder you never called.” She turned ad began to walk away.

Oliver looked up and shook his head. All he saw was the back of the woman’s head as she talked to the newsstand attendant. He looked back down and continued reading. “Thanks Charlie. And you should remind Mr. Queen over there this isn’t a library.” She began to walk away blond ponytail bouncing as she walked. 

Oliver chuckled as he heard her speaking. When suddenly it dawned on him, she knew who he was. And what was that comment about not calling. It hit him like a ton of bricks. That was her. She was standing right next to him and she didn’t know it. Panic set in and he started to fold the magazine under his arm and walk away when the attendant grabbed his arm. “$3.95.”

He look at the attendant confused. “The magazine is $3.95.” He repeated. 

Oliver looked at him understanding clicking in. “Oh right.” He fumbled for money and handed a $5 to attendant as he made sure he still had the ponytail in sight.

“I’ll get you your change.” The man walked to his lock box, but for Oliver it was taking too long. He shook his head. “Keep it.” Was all he could get out and made his way down the street to stop her.

Oliver was only a few steps behind her when a red headed woman stepped in front of him. “Oliver, Olive!” She stood right in front of him and put her hands on his chest. “Oliver it’s me Carrie.”

Oliver looked at her and then back up. He lost sight of the ponytail. Taking a deep disappointing breath he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Crazy Carrie stood in front of him. “Huh uh hi Carrie.” He was going to do whatever it took to not engage in a real conversation with her. 

Carrie had been chasing after him since his senior year of high school. She showed up at every party or function he was at until he gave in and went on one date with her after graduation. Biggest mistake of his life. She had them moving in together and getting married after dinner. Needless to say Oliver made a point of avoiding her as much as possible. 

Carrie was caressing his shoulder. “I’m so happy we ran into each other. I’ve been trying to get in touch with you so we could get together again. We always have so much fun together.”

Oliver was still looking around for the blond ponytail. Making eye contact with Carrie could make the situation worse. “Uh yeah well we only had one date.”

Carrie put her hand on his cheek trying to force him to look at her. “I know, and it was wonderful. We really need to do it again. Don’t you think?”

“Uhhhhhhh…..I….” He was searching his head for excuses. His phone had been going off like crazy all day, why couldn’t someone call him now? Anyone?

“There you are!” A woman approached him. Oliver turned in confusion. She looked different with her glasses on and her hair pulled back in a ponytail, but he recognized her immediately. “You’re late mister. Oh you got the magazine I wanted. Thank you.” She took the magazine from him and then looped her arm through his and squeezed. 

Oliver stood shocked that after two weeks of looking for her there she stood right in front of him. “Hi.” Was all he could get out. 

Carrie stepped back looking annoyed. “Who is this Ollie?” She snapped.

Before Oliver could get a word out Felicity put her hand out for Carrie to shake. “Felicity Smoak and you are.”

Carrie shook her hand with a look of disgust. “Carrie Cutter and how do you know Ollie?”

Oliver watched as Felicity cuddled back into his side not sure what to say. 

“Oliver.” Felicity enunciated as if to make it clear that is what she called him. “and I were heading to dinner.” She turned to him and back to Carrie. “We’d ask you along, but I’ve been out of town for a few days and I missed him too much to share.” She turned to him and smiled. “Isn’t that right muffin?”

Oliver looked at her amazed that she was saving him from crazy Carrie. “Uh yeah. We better get going though. I kept you waiting for too long and we’re both really hungry.”

Carrie stood in aww with a sneer. Felicity didn’t give her the chance to speak. “It was nice meeting you, but we really need to go. I don’t want to waste another second. Come on muffin. Let’s go.”

Felicity lead him back towards the newsstand arms still looped together leaving Carrie standing annoyed to watching them walk away. Oliver turned to look at her and couldn’t help but feel how perfect she fit right next to him. It was like she belonged there.

When they were out of her sight she let go of his arm. “You’re welcome.” She started walking away and the spot on his arm felt the loss of her being there.

Oliver grabbed her wrist stopping her. “Wait. Where are you going?”

“Technically I was going forward, but depending on which way you’re looking at it I could be going right or left. I guess it just depends on where you’re standing and looking at it.” She stopped herself from babbling on.

Oliver shook his head trying to figure out what she was saying. “No… I meant…wait a minute.” He took a breath. “I have been trying to find you for the last two weeks.”

“And you didn’t think of trying the phone number I gave you? Wow let me guess your phone didn’t work.” She shrugged her shoulders. “Look you don’t have to feel bad for not calling me. It’s not a big deal-”

Oliver cut her off. “Look I don’t expect you to believe me, but I lost the number. I mean I didn’t lose it, I just lost it.”

Felicity looked at him confused. Oliver looked at her and breathed out. “One of the idiots I was there with grabbed the number and it got stuck to the bottom of some guys shoe and well next thing I know is it’s torn into a million pieces. I’ve spent the last two weeks searching for you, but it was like you weren’t even on the planet. You are not easy to find.”

Felicity put her hands to her mouth and sucked her lips in trying not to laugh. She bit her bottom lip. “Were you really trying to find me?”

“You have no idea.” He smiled. 

“Come on.” She turned and started to walk waiting for him to follow.

Oliver started to walk next to her. “Uh…where are we going anyways.”

“You’re taking me to big belly burger for dinner.” She looped her arm through his and they continued to walk. “You took my magazine you know.”

Oliver chuckled. “What?”

“The magazine from the newsstand. Yep, snatched out right in front of me.” She said with a smile. 

Oliver licked his lips. “Well, you have it now. It’s the least I can do since you saved me from Carrie. That and buy you dinner that is. Besides I just wanted to read what they said about Palmer technologies.”

Felicity laughed. “That’s why I was buying it myself. I mean the expansion of their applied science division is fascinating and I really want to read what Doctor Palmer is looking to do to improve it. Who knows maybe he’ll hire me.”

Oliver raised his eyebrow. “If you’re looking for work why not come to Queen Consolidated. I mean our applied science area is huge compared to Palmer and we’ve done some ground breaking work. I could put a good word in, you know I know the CEO. He’s a great guy, handsome, generous and will not only buy you a burger, but will spring for the onion ring roll for you if you want it.”

Felicity laughed. “Oh well, if he’s throwing the onion ring roll in he must be an amazing guy.” 

Oliver stopped her and stood in front of her. “You know I’m serious though. If you’re looking for something you can always come to QC. I’m sure there’s something for you there.”

Felicity smiled and continued walking. Oliver kept pace next to her. “Thank you Oliver. I appreciate the offer and I’ll consider it in the future.” They had arrived at Big Belly burger. “Now come on. I’m starving.” She pulled him into the restaurant.

She’s everywhere. In his head, in his mind and still in his heart. Of course knowing that she was in the area a few hours before didn’t help. What was she looking for and why was she looking here? He needed to let it go and stop thinking about it.

Oliver made it back to his building. He walked up the stairs to his apartment. The place seemed so big for him to be in all alone, but since Thea moved out the other three bedrooms were just another empty space.

He locked the door and headed into his bedroom. Maybe a good night sleep would be enough to stop his mind from racing. Who was he kidding? He hadn’t slept in a year. 

He changed, brushed his teeth and got in bed. Maybe after a few hours of staring at the ceiling he’d actually fall asleep. Maybe not……….


	3. Love Comes Walking in

First off I have to say, I don't own arrow , but I love the show and the characters.   
Please remember I have no beta and I own every mistake in here. Each one of these chapters is based on songs I've heard and love so if you ever wondered there's your answer. 

Hope you enjoy and drop me a line. Thank you again.

I want to say thank you to all of you that are reading this. It was just an idea I had and it kind of just came out on paper and now here it is for all of you. I appreciate the comments and kudos. They mean the world to me and people that take that extra second to drop a note makes me want to continue writing. Thank you all. 

 

Chapter 3

 

Love Comes Walking In

 

This had to be the longest meeting that was ever recorded I history. Oliver tried to pay attention to what was going on, but really only caught a few key words here and there. His mind was a million miles away. He honestly couldn’t get the thought of Felicity out of his head. He racked his brain playing over and over in his head what Charlie had told him last night. 

“Well, Mr. Queen, what do you think? The man doing the presentation asked.

Oliver looked up and then down at the syllabus I front of him. “I ahh, well I think….”

Thankfully Walter intervened. “Oliver ad I will be happy to look over the proposal and get back to you. Today is Thursday and we have a meeting in the morning with our investors and department heads so we should be able to wrap all this up by Tuesday.”

The two gentlemen looked at each other then stood up. “That sounds good to us.”

Walter clasped his hands together and Oliver stood up quickly adjusting the button on his jacket. “It was a pleasure meeting with you both and we will wait to hear from you next week.” They shook hands and made their way out of the office. 

Oliver stood there pinching the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry Walter.” 

Walter looked at him concerned. “Is everything ok Oliver? Your mother and I are a bit worried about you. You haven’t returned any of her calls and you know how your mother is.”

Oliver put his hands in his pockets. “I know. I’ve just been busy and have a lot on my mind lately. I’ll call her tonight. I promise.”

Walter put his hand on Oliver’s shoulder. “Oliver, son, you know if there is anything I can do to help just call me. I know it’s been a difficult year with everything that’s happened, but I think of you as my own son and I am here for you.” He padded Oliver’s shoulder. 

 

Oliver sighed. “Thanks Walter. I appreciate it. I’ll look these over and have them back to you tomorrow.” He picked up the files and headed to his office. 

His assistant Grace looked up and greeted him. “How was your meeting Mr. Queen? Can I get you anything?”

He smiled. “No thank you Grace. Can you hold all my calls until further notice? I really need to concentrate on these files and I don’t want to be disturbed.” He turned to go into his office.

“Of course mister Queen.” She nodded.

Oliver thanked her as he closed the door. He set the files down and went to his wet bar grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge he sat back in his chair and began to read. 

An hour later he was done reading the file. Yawning he stretched in his chair and rubbed his eyes. He looked at his watch, it was 5 o’clock. All he wanted to do was go home and put his feet up on the couch and watch hockey. 

He got up and walked to Graces desk setting the files there. “Grace, can you make sure Mister Steele gets these and put a note on it that I will sign the contracts on Monday. I will only be here in the morning tomorrow so make sure you keep my appointments lite. I am going to go home and watch the hockey game.”

Grace made notes as he was talking. “Did you need me to cancel your reservations for dinner with Miss Jade since you changed your plans?”

Oliver looked at her confused. “Miss Jade. That’s tonight?” 

Grace smiled. “Yes sir. Ms. Lance told you would forget. She told me to make sure to let her know if you tried to change plans. You’re reservation is for six sir. Shall I call Ms. Lance?”

“No no. I’ll be at the restaurant by 6.” This was not something that Oliver was looking forward to. Laurel insisted on Oliver meeting her friend Celina. She was supposedly the perfect girl for him and he was sure to fall head over heels for her. He really wanted to say that this was impossible because his heart was still not ready to move on from the only woman he ever loved. 

He sat at the table drinking his scotch. He was as early and he really didn’t want to be here. Laurel and Tommy insisted that he go on this blind date. Getting back into this would be good for him they insisted. Oliver agreed reluctantly and promised he’d try to make the best of it. He looked around and couldn’t help but notice the restaurant hadn’t changed. It seemed like it was forever ago.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The first date two years ago

He walked into the restaurant. He was late and angry with himself for it. He turned to the matredee’ and buttoned his jacket and looked around. “Queen, party of two.” 

He could see her at the table. Her red dress enhanced her figure and her hair was pulled back on one side. She turned, smiled and stood up. Oliver had to take a second when he saw her. Every time he saw her she looked beautiful, but tonight she took his breath away. 

“Ah yes. Right this way Mister Queen.” He lead Oliver to the table. 

He walked up to her and gave her a hug. “Hi.” 

They sat down across from each other and the waiter asked for their drink order. Oliver ordering his regular scotch and Felicity a glass of wine. The waiter brought back their drink order. “I’ll give you a moment to look at the menu.”

Oliver nodded and opened the menu. He looked down at it then back up at Felicity who was examining the food choices. He took a deep breath. Honesty is a good thing. “Felicity…..” 

She looked up at him and smiled nervously. “Felicity....I…” He took a deep breath and blew it out. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so nervous in my life.” It was the truth. His palms were sweating and he was beyond nervous. This was something he really hadn’t experienced before on a date and he’d been on a lot of dates. For whatever reason this one was different. This girl was different.

Felicity’s smile widened and she sighed. “Oh thank God. I thought it was just me.” 

They looked at each other and laughed at their admission. 

Oliver fiddled with his fork. “There is just something about you. I don’t know what it is.”

“Okay.” Felicity tilted her head. “I’m not quite sure if that’s a compliment or not.”

Oliver shook his head. “No I didn’t mean it in a bad way. I meant.. well….you look really beautiful tonight.”

She blushed and sucked her bottom lip in trying not to smile, but failing. She picked up her menu. “So what are you thinking of ordering?”

Oliver looked down at his menu. “They say the chicken and artichokes is good and the veal. What are you thinking about getting?”

“I was just looking at that chicken and thinking that looked good, but I don’t know. Honestly, I haven’t been to a place quite this nice before so I don’t know what to expect. You probably take girls to places like this all the time.”

It was true. Oliver was the kind of guy that wined, dined and bedded women in the past never giving it a second thought, but for Felicity all he could think about was how much he wanted to know everything about her. “I’ve been here a couple of times before. I guess I should have taken you someplace different. I’m sorry.”

Felicity reached across the table and took his hand. “Hey, it’s ok. I wasn’t trying to upset you. It’s not a big deal.” Oliver squeezed her hand and smiled. 

They held hands as they both looked back at the menu waiting for the waiter to return when the woman at the table next to them stood up and threw her napkin on the table. She grabbed her purse. “Did you bring me to the restaurant to break off our engagement Bob? Did you think because we were in a nice restaurant that I would just take it and not make a scene?” 

Oliver turned around looking over his shoulder. Felicity watched as the scene unfolded right next to them. “Mari, I’m so sorry, but I’ve met someone else. I never meant to hurt you.” Bob sat pleading with her to calm down. 

It was almost as if it were slow motion when the woman picked up her fettucine and flung it at Bob. His reflexes much faster than you would think. He swayed to the side, the pasta missing him. Felicity took the direct hit. Can’t have pasta without wine and though the woman hit her now ex fiancé with the majority of the wine Felicity still got hit with the residuals. 

The woman walked past Bob laying a good smack across the face and walking over to Felicity to apologize and left the restaurant.

Felicity sat there shocked. Her new dress covered in fettucine alfredo and wine. She began to pull pasta off her lap. Oliver stood up and tried to help her only making the situation worse. “Oliver, if you’ll excuse me, I think I’ll go to the ladies room and then head home.” She quickly got up and rand to the bathrooms leaving Oliver standing there holding a napkin. 

He waited outside the door for her to come out. When she did she headed right for the exit. He followed still trying to console her.

Her pace picked up. “Hey, hey….Felicity….Fellicity!” 

She turned to look at him fighting the tears. “Oliver…I think I appreciate the date, but I am covered in alfredo sauce and I think it’s best that we just forget this night ever happened.” She turned to walk away. 

Oliver got in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. He took one hand and lifted her chin so she would look at him. “Hey, it’s ok. Let me take you home ok. My car is over there and….”

“Oliver, I know you mean well, but my place isn’t that far and…”

Oliver took his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders. “And so we will walk”. He pulled a fettucine noodle out of her hair and ran his hand down her cheek. Smiling, he took her arm and looped it through his. He waited for her to respond.

She tilted her head and looked at him, then gave him a tight lipped smile. She took a deep breath and began walking with him. 

Oliver put his hand over her hand that was looped through his arm. “You know, I really do love Fettucine alfredo and I have to say you’re making me really hungry. Are you hungry? There’s a Chinese place around the corner. We should stop there and get take out…” 

That night ended with chinese take out at Felicity’s apartment. They ate then talked until 2 am. Felicity told him about growing up in Vegas and her college years at MIT. Oliver told her about his family and about his crazy nights with Tommy. They sat on her back deck and he let Felicity ramble on about the constellations and their meanings. He loved every second of it and would have let her go on forever if she hadn’t started yawning.

He knew after the third yawn she needed to get some sleep. She walked him to her front door and they stood on her front stoop. It was there that they stood there looking into each others eyes. It was there that Oliver took her hand and held it in his realizing how perfectly it fit. It was there that she looked up at him as he put one hand on her cheek, leaning down both closing their eyes as their lips touched for the first time. It was a soft kiss that took both of their breath away. Their lips lingered together not wanting the kiss to end. The both opened their eyes slowly looking at each other. Felicity biting her bottom lip cheeks flush and Oliver with sweet grin. It was a perfect kiss.

Oliver started to back off and down the steps. He couldn’t stop from smiling. “Good night Felicity.” He didn’t let go of her hand until they absolutely couldn’t reach each other anymore. He walked backwards watching her as she slowly walked into the house not losing eye contact, she smiled behind the hand touching her lips as if she was still feeling them tingle. 

When she finally disappeared through the door Oliver turned around and walked back to where is his car was. Felicity was like no other girl he ever met. He reached into his pocket and took out his phone and started to type a text to her. 

 

His phone pinged back and. 

_Their first date was a disaster. A perfect disaster, but neither of them would change a thing._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Celina Jade was a beautiful woman with dark hair and mysterious eyes. She preferred to be called by her nickname Shado and as they talked they found that they had more than one friend in common. Honestly she couldn’t stop talking about their friend Slade Wilson, a mutual friend they shared._

_After dinner they decided to go for desert at a small café across from her apartment. They sat across from each other finishing their coffee and cake searching for more to talk about._

_“So Oliver, why don’t you come back to my place tonight? We can continue our conversation there.” Shado offered flirtatiously._

_Oliver knew where this was heading and debated with himself on what to do. Deep down he knew Shado had no intensions of really wanting to date him and he felt the same way. Tonight was about filling a void they were both feeling._

_They walked across the street to her apartment and went inside. Shado set her purse down and walked over to where Oliver sat. She leaned in and kissed him. Oliver tried to return her affection, but he really didn’t feel it._

_Shado pulled away from him. “Is everything ok Oliver?”_

_He sighed. “It’s fine, really.”_

_Shado looked at him. She put her hand on his cheek and looked at him sincerely “Oliver…we both know that there’s nothing between us, but do you think that just for tonight we can pretend. Tonight I just need….I need you…….Please.”_

_Oliver looked at her with understanding. She leaned in for another kiss…_

_Oliver lay in bed looking up at the ceiling. The room only lit from the outside lights on the street. Shado lay across his chest sleeping. His mind wandered and his chest feeling a deep void. He wanted to sit up, but he didn’t want to disturb her._

_He felt her shift slightly and then roll over on her side facing away from him. “Thank you Oliver.” She mumbled half asleep cuddling the blanket. “You’re welcome to stay if you want. I have an early meeting in the morning so I’m going to get some sleep. Good night Oliver and thank you.” She fluffed her pillow and went back to sleep._

_Oliver sat up hanging his legs over the side of the bed. He rubbed the back of his neck and stood up. Staying the night just didn’t seem right. He just wanted to go home and forget. He got up, got dressed and headed to his car and then home._

_Oliver walked into his apartment and headed for the shower. He rinsed off and got in bed. He laid there, hands behind his head staring into nothing hoping that sooner or later he’d be tired enough to sleep. He turned his head to look at the empty pillow next his. It had been a year and he still slept on only one side of the bed, despite trying to sleep in the middle. Something stopped him from crossing the line._

_He reached his hand over to touch the spot where her head used to rest every night. If he closed his eyes he could still see the way she lay and the curve that her body made when her back was to him. He turned on his side, grabbed the pillow and held it to him._

_Was he a fool to wonder what she was doing right now? After all this time why hadn’t he be able to move on? Truth is He knew deep down inside that he was still in love with her and to say he wasn’t was a lie. He squeezed the pillow to his chest. Sleep finally took over._


	4. Chapter 4

I just want to thank everyone for reading. Your comments and follows are much appreciated. I hope you are all enjoying this so far and I hope you’ll continue reading. You’re comments are always welcome and inspiring. If you have any ideas drop it in the comments. 

None of this is betaed and I don’t own any of the characters or the show. I just love it. 

Happy reading to you all.

Trip Through Your Wires

 

Chapter 4

Oliver pulled up to the oversized house. He sat in the driveway for a second before getting out of the car. Did he really want to go inside no, but he owed it to his friends and he had to be there. Going to this party was a chance he had to take. There was a nervous feeling in his stomach knowing that there was a good chance that she would be there and he would have to face her and facing her meant facing his feelings. Something he wasn’t sure he would be able to do. 

He grabbed the bottle of wine, got out of the car and headed for the door. He took a deep breath and rang the bell. The door swung open for him to see a blonde woman answer the door. She looked at him shocked before hugging him. “Ollie! It’s so good to see you. We were taking bets on whether or not you were going to come tonight. I’m so happy you did.” She hugged him. 

Oliver hugged her. “Hey Sara. Good to see you. How have you been? How’s Nyssa?” 

“I’m great. We’re great. Things couldn’t be better.” She grabbed his arm and started to lead him down the hallway. “She’s not here so you can breathe ya know.” Sara smiled. “He has arrived!” 

His friends were all there to greet him. Tommy gave him a firm hand shake and Laurel gave him a squeeze. “I heard you and Shado had fun. Are you going to ask her out again?” She walked into the living room holding his arm. 

Oliver sucked his lips in. “Laurel, we’re friends. Let’s leave it at that okay.” 

She padded his arm. “You know we just want you happy Ollie.” 

“I know Laurel and I am happy really. I’m fine. None of you have to worry about me.” He could see the disbelief in her eyes. “I promise.” 

Diggle walked over to rescue him. “Oliver, hey man, good to see you.” Laurel nodded and left to go back to Tommy. 

“Hey Dig.” He shook his hand. 

Dig put his arm around Oliver. “I wasn’t sure if you were coming here tonight. I’m glad you did.” 

Everyone was gathered in the living room. Oliver sat in the chair watching the couples as they drank wine, laughed and talked. He sipped his wine and turned to see a picture on the shelf. It was taken 2 years ago on the deck right after Tommy and Laurel bought the house and Oliver had just introduced Felicity to his friends. There they all were, Tommy. Laurel, Dig, Lyla, Sara, Nyssa and Oliver there Felicity sitting in front of him smiling. She looked beautiful with Oliver’s arms wrapped around her. He remembered the day like it was yesterday.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felicity held Oliver’s hand as she walked behind him to the house. “You know we can do this another time. You should have fun with your friends. I can go home and we’ll see each other tomorrow.” 

They reached the front door when Oliver turned to face her. “Fe-li-ci-ty.” He dragged her name out. “Why are you so nervous to spend time with my friends? They don’t bite and they are really looking forward to meeting you and spending time with you.” 

They had only been dating for two weeks and Oliver couldn’t get enough of her. He called her every morning to wish her good morning, texted her for no reason spent the evenings with her talking about nothing and watching marathons of movies and tv. Whatever it was he didn’t care, as long as he could spend time with her. 

He cupped her cheek with his hand and began to lean in for a kiss when the door swung open. Felicity looked down embarrassed. Oliver rubbed the back of his neck. 

“At it already and it’s only 5 o’clock. Do we need to get you a room?” Tommy joked. 

Oliver shook his head. “Tommy, you’re such an ass.” 

“I know. And that’s why you love me.” Tommy said in his best child’s voice. “Speaking of, this must be the famous Felicity Smoak who’s been taking my Ollie away from me.”

Felicity smiled and gave a wave still somewhat hiding behind Oliver. “Hi.”

“Well, come in, come in. Welcome to our humble home. Everyone is on the back deck, go in and joint the festivities. I’ll be right back.” Tommy stepped aside letting them in and running out to his car. 

Oliver took Felicity’s hand again and started to walk in. “You ok?” He smiled squeezing her hand.

Felicity nodded yes and continued to follow his lead. She looked around at the house and saw the art work on the walls and a photo of Tommy with a beautiful brunette woman next to him. Felicity knew it was Laurel. Oliver had told him everything about Tommy and Laurel. She knew that for a short time he had dated Laurel until she admitted that she truly had feelings for Tommy and it was Oliver that brought the two together. He had told her that he felt it would only be a matter of time before Tommy proposed to Laurel because the two were actually made for each other. 

They approached the deck where everyone was sitting. Oliver walked over to where his friends sat talking. “Hey everybody.”

“Hey.” They all said in unison. 

Oliver proudly pulled Felicity into his side. “Everyone, this is Felicity, Felicity this is everyone.” 

They each greeted her with their own wave. Laurel came right over to them and Gave Oliver a kiss on the cheek. “I’m so glad to finally really meet you.” She rubbed her arm. “Come over and meet everyone. Can I get you a drink?” She led Felicity to where Lyla, Sara and Nyssa were sitting. 

Oliver sat down next to Diggle. “Hey man. What’s up?”

Dig smiled. “It’s good to see you man. “

He was somewhat distracted as he watched to see what Felicity was doing. “You too Dig.”

Tommy came back, handed Oliver a beer and sat down. “How’ve you been buddy?”

Dig smiled and shook his head. “He’s too busy watching Felicity talk to the other ladies.”

Tommy put his hand on his chest. “Oh Dig….I think our boy is in Love.” 

Dig chuckled. “Yeah looks that way. Call the press Oliver Queen is off the market.”

“Wait what?” Oliver questioned still watching Felicity. She turned to him and smiled then back to the other women. Oliver couldn’t help the smile on his face as he turned back to Tommy and Dig. “You guys don’t know what you’re talking about. Felicity and I have only been dating for two weeks. You don’t fall in love in two weeks.”

The truth is Oliver had no idea how long it took to fall in love since he was never really in love before. He only knew that he couldn’t imagine a day without talking to Felicity. The thought of not seeing her made his heart physically hurt. Somewhere inside him were feelings that he never knew existed. He pictured waking up with her in his arms everyday. When they weren’t together, he wondered where and what she was doing. To Oliver she was perfection and when and if they chose to take the next step in their relationship he wasn’t going to disappear. 

Oliver downed his beer. “Are you two done because my beer is empty and I’m starving.” He rubbed his thighs as he stood up and clasped his hands together and rubbed them together.

Dig turned to look at Tommy. “I think he’s avoiding the conversation.”

Tommy smirked. “Clearly avoiding it.” 

They looked at each other and stood up. Diggle walking over to Lyla and Tommy wrapping his arms around Laurel from behind kissing her neck. She leaned back into his kiss. “Everybody ready to eat? I’m sure the lasagna is ready.” She sipped her wine and wiggled out of his arms. 

“It smells wonderful. What can I do to help?” Felicity hopped off her stool. 

Laurel smiled. “Why don’t you and Ollie bring the salad to the table. Ollie you can open the wine, Dig if you and Lyla could slice the bread and bring it in and Tommy you can pull the lasagna out of the oven while I get the glasses. Sara, Nyssa can you put some cheese in the bowl and grab some extra napkins”

Felicity went to the refrigerator and grabbed the large bowl of salad while Oliver grabbed the dressing and salad spoon. They walked into the dining room and she set the bowl towards the middle of the table. Oliver put the utensils next to it. 

He put his arms around her waist and turned her to face him. He leaned down and gave her a tender kiss. “Are you having a good time?” 

Felicity smiled. “Yea. I really am.”

Oliver leaned in for another kiss when everyone began entering the room. Felicity sucked her lips in embarrassed that Oliver was being so affectionate. 

Laurel set the glasses down. “Let’s eat everyone.”

Everyone began to take turns getting a serving of food. Felicity spooned some on her plate. “I love lasagna. Lasagna noodles are said to be the oldest type of noodles that’s name may have come from the Greek word lasana, meaning flat cake, but no one is really positive on that it’s kind of speculation really since it was first created so long ago. When the Italians came here they altered the dish to what we commonly see today.” She looked up to see everyone staring at her not quite sure what to say. She sucked in her lips embarrassed at her babble of useless knowledge. She turned to Oliver with a worried look.

Oliver looked at her. Her babbling on about things made his heart swell. It was one of his favorite things about her. “I love Italian food actually. I mean who doesn’t?” He turned towards his friends and poited with his fork. “You know there’s a restaurant in town that serves authentic Italian food and they say their gelato is out of this world. We should all go there some night.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Tommy smiled.

Laurel grabbed a slice of bread. “Felicity you have to try this Italian bread. It’s from this pastry shop just outside the city. You’ll love it and it’s where we go dessert from. It’s so good.”

Felicity turned to Oliver and mouthed a thank you to him. She took a slice of bread and joined in the dinner conversation. 

Oliver looked at her, a smile on her face as she listened to something Lyla was saying. In that second seeing her toss her head back slightly laughing his chest got tight. If he could he’d grab and embrace her. It was that second, that very moment, that Oliver Queen knew he was completely and utterly falling in love with Felicity Smoak. 

When dessert was done they all went into the living room to continue talking. Tommy got up in front of everyone. “I wanted to thank you all for coming here tonight. You are all my closest friends and I wanted to have you all here in our home tonight.”

Tommy dropped down on one knee. “Laurel, I have never loved anyone the way I love you. I can’t imagine not having you in my life.” He pulled out a box from his coat. “Dinah Laurel Lance, will you marry me?

Laurel sat in aw. She put her hand to her mouth and her eyes teared up. “Yes! Oh my God! Yes!” 

Tommy stood up pulling the ring out of the box and sliding it on her finger. She threw her arms around him and kissed him. Everyone cheered and congratulated them. 

“Hey. We need a picture. I don’t ever want to forget this night.” Tommy got his phone out and called for Ella the house maid who was cleaning up after dinner. 

Felicity stood up. “I can take the picture. It’s not a problem.”

Laurel looked at her. “Felicity, you have to be in the picture.”

“But I-“ She protested. 

Tommy cut her off. “Not another word. You are important to Ollie so you are important to us.” He led her to Oliver. “Everyone get together.”

She sat down in front of Oliver and he wrapped his arms around her taking in her scent. He gently kissed her cheek and she smiled shyly as she leaned into him. It was a perfect picture and they each got a copy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When dinner was done Oliver sat on the couch. He wondered if she was going to actually come or if him being there was stopping her from making an appearance. He felt empty inside again. For some reason he wanted her there. 

Oliver overheard Laurel talking on her cell phone. “Are you still stuck there? Really? That’s crazy. Well then we’ll see you after. Ok. Yes. Yes and that’s why you need to be here. Okay. Bye.”

Laurel looked at Oliver and gave a sad smile. Oliver walked over to where Tommy was talking to Dig. “Hey guys. I’ve got to go. I have an early meeting tomorrow and some paperwork to do tonight.”

“Come on Oliver.” Dig shook his head. “You can stay a little longer.’

Tommy shook his head. “It’s like pulling a tooth to get you to stay.”

“Some other time. I promise I will definitely stay next time. OK.” Oliver looked at them both. 

“Call me in the morning.” Dig said pointing at him with his glass. 

Oliver said his goodbyes and headed for the door. As much as he wanted to see her he wasn’t sure if he was ready. What if she didn’t want to talk to him or see him? Worse of all, what if she showed up with some other guy? Did he really want to put himself through that? Would he be able to be around that? 

His mind started racing. He had to get home and get a work out in. It was one of the only thing that helped clear his mind. As late as it was when he got home he hopped on the treadmill and started to run. 

An hour went by and he knew he needed to shower and go to bed. His head would be clear in the morning. He grabbed his phone and saw a text message from Diggle. 

 

Oliver closed the phone. He’s call when he got a chance. He set it on his night stand showered and got into bed. Thankfully the workout exhausted him and he fell asleep quickly, but his dreams didn’t let him get the rest he needed…… 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tuxedos. To Oliver they were constricting and when it came right down to it he couldn’t tell the difference between one or the other. Yes he owned a couple of them, but today he sat in the store being fitted for his new tux. 

Laurel had picked out specific ones for the occasion. Tommy wasn’t going to argue. In his eyes the bride gets what the bride wants end of story.


	5. Is This LOve

I don’t’ own Arrow just love it. Only own the stories that float in my head. 

I cannot believe the likes, follows and favorites. You are all amazing. Thank you for taking the time to give it a read and for those who take the extra time to comment, thank you. Words can’t express my appreciation. 

In case you can’t tell the chapters are all song titles and yes, I’m an 80’s music fanatic. Brings back memories of big hair and great times. If you have questions on the artists or albums just ask and I’ll tell you whatever you want to know. 

 

Chapter 5 

Is This Love

Tuxedos. Tuxedos were the ultimate monkey suit. Constricting and hot. Oliver owned four of them and was currently standing at the tailors being fitted for his fifth. 

Though they looked like they were made for him he couldn’t stand them. First there was the tie. It was one of the first things you wanted to take off. For whatever reason bow ties were like nooses. They constantly needed to be loosened or tightened. Why they didn’t just stay in place was a mystery. Then there was the jacket. Great for when it was cooler out, but then the vest and suspenders cooked you like a furnace. 

He stood there as the tailor took his measurements to make sure the tuxedo would fit perfectly. Of all the ones he owned Laurel picked out a specific one for her and Tommy’s wedding. For his friends he would put the tuxedo on again. 

He texted Tommy to see where he was. They were meeting there for the final fitting. The wedding was quickly approaching and that only meant one thing to Oliver. He was going to see her again. The thought of it made his heart get that tight feeling in it. Every time he thought about it his mouth got dry and he had a hard time catching his breath. 

Sometimes it felt like an eternity since they saw each other and other times it was like it all happened yesterday. How was he going to make it through that day? Would he make it through? 

“The pants. They feel ok? Not to tight?” The tailor asked tugging at the bottom of his jacket. 

 

“No they are fine. Thank you.” Oliver said taking a breath.

“Ok then, I will go in back room and make notes. You take a last look and I’ll be right back.” The older man ran to the back room.

Oliver watched the man disappear through the back door. Tuxedos. He remembered going this same process for Dig and Lyla’s wedding when he was the best man and now here he was again in the same role. He turned to look at himself in the mirror. It was like it was yesterday.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Wedding

“You’re late.” Diggle looked at his watch agitated.

Oliver straightened his tie. “I know I know. I already heard it from Felicity. I’m sorry, but I’m here now so, what do you need me to do?”

Diggle directed him to where they were starting to take pictures. In the distance he could see Felicity. She stood talking to Laurel. She looked stunning in her red dress. Every time he looked at her his chest got that tight feeling and he had a hard time catching his breath. 

They had been dating for two months and neither of them wanted to rush thing. This was the first relationship that wasn’t based on how quickly he could get her into the bedroom. It was important to Felicity to take their time and Oliver respected it. 

For the first time in his life he was enjoying dating. His friends loved her and they often got together in a group. Felicity even went shopping with Laurel and Lyla. Seeing her happy made him happy and he’d truly never felt this way about anyone before. Though he hadn’t told her he loved her he knew he felt it. In his eyes saying it too soon might scare her off and losing her would crush him. When the time is right he will tell her how he feels and hope she feels the same.

When pictures were done they seated everyone. Lyla and Diggle stood at the alter saying their vows and professing their love in front of their friends and family. It was a beautiful ceremony. Oliver stood next to Dig handing him the ring when it was time to place it on Lyla’s finger. Oliver watched Felicity’s face as they completed the ceremony. She smiled proudly as their friends kissed completing the ceremony. 

This what he wanted in his life. Marriage and family. He saw his future as she sat taking a deep breath smiling proudly and sighing. He wanted it and for the first time he could picture it all with her. Maybe it was time he started to show her how important she was to him. 

John and Lyla made their way back down the isle smiling proudly at their guests. Oliver and the maid of honor, Lyla’s oldest friend followed behind. The guests followed suite into the reception area stopping to congratulate them as they found their way to their assigned tables. 

Felicity sat at the table with Laurel, Tommy, Nyssa and Sara as Oliver sat at the head table with Diggle and Lyla. He watched as she posed with his friends for photos and laughed the results. He couldn’t help but smile when she caught his eye. She stopped winked and blew him a kiss.

When dinner was done Lyla and Diggle began making their rounds and talking with their guests. 

Oliver walked over to her and put his arms around her. “Having a good time?”

Felicity closed her eyes and smiled at his touch. “MMMMM…Yeah….” She turned around to face him and put her arms around his neck to kiss him. “It’s a beautiful wedding isn’t it? I mean, look at Dig and Lyla. They look so happy.” She looked past him at the couple.

Oliver turned to see the newlyweds in each others arms swaying on the dance floor to a song of their choice. “Dance with me.” 

Felicity chuckled. “You don’t dance Oliver.” She smiled and shook her head letting go of his neck.

Oliver gently touched her cheek, “I’m serious. Dance with me.”

Felicity put her hand over his on her cheek. “So am I. Remember the story about your cotillion and how you had that crush on Lisa Carlisle and you had sweaty palms and stepped on her open toed shoes when you had to dance with her for the first time. Remember how you vowed you would never dance with a woman again especially if she had open toed shoes on.” She smiled and dropped her hand down.

Oliver shook his head. “Yeah yeah yeah.. I know what I said.” Oliver took both of her hands in his and looked her in the eye. “Felicity…will you dance with me.” 

She smiled up at him and with a serious look on her face. “Oliver…..I have open toes shoes on.” 

Oliver squeezed his eyes closed and opened them again. He sucked in his lips, licked them and then smiled at her. “I promise your toes are safe with me.”

She smiled widely. “OK.”

Oliver took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Sometimes you start to dance and suddenly the perfect song comes on. One that speaks for you and says exactly what you’re feeling in that very second. This was one of those times. 

Oliver’s arm was around her waist and the other was holding her hand tucked into his chest. Her left hand rested on his chest and they began to sway to the music. 

Oliver kept eye contact as they moved holding her closely. He swallowed and could see the look in her eyes as she looked up at him. She bit her bottom lip nervously. It felt like this was their first date again. Somehow they were having a conversation without words being spoken. Their eyes were doing all the talking for them. 

The words and feelings were right on Oliver’s lips, but unable to come out. The music stopped and they stopped swaying still not losing eye contact. 

As Oliver was leaning in for a kiss. Laurel came over and grabbed Felicity’s hand. “Come on!! She’s going to throw the bouquet!” 

She dragged Felicity to where the bouquet toss was going to be turning and shrugging at Oliver and then following.

He watched as Lyla counted to three. Felicity had turned towards Oliver giving Laurel the perfect opportunity to catch the bouquet. Oliver smiled at her. He couldn’t wait another second. “I love you.” He said making sure she could hear and read his lips. She stood there shocked when suddenly out of nowhere it seemed to hit the side of her head and land in her hands. She looked down at the bouquet and then up at Oliver. 

She burst into laughter as Laurel put her hand on Felicity’s shoulder. “You caught it!” She laughed and then hugged her. 

“I know! That’s crazy!” Felicity shook her head. She walked over to Oliver. “What was that?”

He put his hand on her head to feel for a bump. “Is your head ok? That looked like it hit pretty hard.” He was examining her head where the bouquet hit it. 

Felicity took his hand. “It’s fine Oliver. What did you say?”

Oliver went to touch her head again. “That looked like it hurt-“

“OLIVER!” She snapped. “My head is fine and you’re avoiding the question. Now…what did you say?”

Oliver pulled his lips in and put his hands in his pockets. He looked around and then down before turning to look at her. There she stood in front of him. She held the bouquet in front of her as if it was hers. His future passed before his eyes. He could see her marching down the aisle as he waited at the end. For the first time in playboy Oliver Queens life, he wanted it all and he wanted it with her.

He took a deep breath. “I love you.” The words came out of his mouth like water. They were natural and said with all his heart. 

Felicity started to breath heavier. She looked at him speechless her mouth agape. “I……I have to go to the bathroom.” She handed him the bouquet and rushed to the ladies room.

Oliver stood there crushed. He looked at the bouquet in his hands and shook his head. He was angry at himself for saying it now. Kicking himself for thinking that she would be happy and say it back. Realizing now that he more than likely just scared her off. 

They announced that the newlyweds would be cutting their cake and soon be leaving for their honeymoon. He watched as Lyla and Dig gently fed each other the cake. In his head he could still picture Felicity. Would they be a cute couple kindly feeding each other or would they have fun with it and smash cake in each other’s face. After tonight he probably would never find out. 

He turned to see Felicity walking back to him. He smiled and took the bouquet from him. “We should go see the happy couple and say goodbye, wish them well on their honeymoon.” She took Oliver’s hand and laced their fingers together guiding him to where their friends all stood. 

The group said their goodbyes and watched as the newlyweds made their way out of the reception hall and into the waiting car. The rest of them said their goodbyes and parted ways.

Oliver looked down. “We should probably get you home. It’s late.” 

They walked to his car and he opened her door and quickly raced to the driver’s side and got in. He started the car and began to make his way to her place. 

The car ride was quiet until Felicity spoke. “Oliver?”

“Hmm?” He hummed as he was concentrating on driving.

Felicity watched him. “Do you think we can go to Big Belly drive through? I’m starving.”

Oliver turned to her to see her biting her lip. “Oh Kay?” He turned back to the road and headed to the burger joint. He ordered what she wanted and proceeded to watch her eat what she had ordered as he drove her home. Neither of them speaking. 

They pulled in front of her house and Oliver got out of the car and walked around to open her door. Felicity got out of the car and took a few steps towards the door. She huffed and then turned around. “Are you mad at me or something?”

Oliver sucked his lips in. Dare he say anything and make the situation more uncomfortable? “No. Not at all.” He walked past her to her door and waited for her to get her key out. “I mean why would I be mad at you? I’m the idiot. I blurt out that I love you and you respond with going to the bathroom and then eating a Belly buster and fries. Probably because you need the strength to tell me that you’re breaking up with me. But really no, I’m not mad.”

Felicity wrinkled her brow confused. “Breaking up with you? Why would I do that? Unless you are breaking up with me. Oh God! Do you want to break up with me? Because if you do I totally understand. I mean I made an idiot out of myself when you said that to me because I wasn’t expecting it. I’ve never had anyone say that to me, well at least not like you did and I didn’t want to screw it up by saying something stupid back, but then I did anyways. On top of it I get nervous and then I eat. Oh God! You’re breaking up with me because I didn’t say I love you which is stupid because I do love you, I just couldn’t get it out right and-“

Oliver cut her off cupping her face and kissing her. She said it back. Whether she actually realized she did he didn’t know, but she said it back. 

He pulled away and looked at her. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him and smiled. A smile came across his face. He let his hand down grabbing her hand and leading her to her door. She pulled her keys out and unlocked the door. She opened it and walked in quickly turning to face him. 

“Oliver…..you know I mean it don’t you? I do love you.”

Oliver smiled and kissed her again. “and I love you.” 

If Felicity hadn’t felt sick from downing the belly buster burger they would have spent the night making love into the morning hours. Instead they fell asleep in each other’s arms lying on the couch watching tv together. It was a perfect night in Oliver’s eyes and knowing that she loved him made it even better. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver stood looking at himself in the mirror. 

Tommy appeared behind him. “You look fantastic. Laurel is going to be so happy.” He padded Oliver on the back. “Look at us. No wonder we made women lose their underwear.” Tommy joked and turned around. “Come on let’s get out of these monkey suits and go get some lunch.”

Oliver smiled and nodded. He went in the back to change into his regular clothes. When he came out he and Tommy left to get lunch. Tommy said Laurel would meet them at the restaurant since she was shopping in the area with a friend. 

They sat in the restaurant and ordered drinks while waiting for her to arrive. Oliver’s back faced the front window across the room. He and Tommy were laughing when he saw the smile change on Tommy’s face. He turned to look behind him at what Tommy saw. 

There outside the window stood Laurel talking to someone. Standing in front of her with her back facing the window she stood. Her blonde hair slightly moving in the breeze. She held a bag in one hand and in the other pushing the strands of hair behind her ear. Her sun dress fit her curves perfectly. Even from behind she was still beautiful. 

Oliver’s heart started to pound. Was she coming to have lunch with them? He fidgeted in his seat. Was he ready to see her right now? Maybe now was the time he should tell her that he can’t get her out of his mind. That he made a mistake when he let her go. That he could live without her, but honestly he didn’t want to. That after all this time that he still missed her. He was still in love with her. 

She looked at her watch. Laurel tilted her head and then hugged her, she looked in and saw Oliver’s face. Laurel let go heading in the door and she turned to walk away glancing in the restaurant she caught Oliver’s eyes and slowed down a little. She gave him a weak smile and slowly lifted her hand to give a small wave. He swallowed hard. 

Oliver nodded and waved back. They kept eye contact until the couple at the table next to them stood up. To leave. He tried to maneuver to see around them, but by then she had disappeared. He stood up and went to the front door, but when he reached the street she was gone. Defeated he went back to their table. He sat uncomfortably and picked up his menu. “Well now, we should really order soon. I should really get a few things done-“

Laurel took Oliver’s hand and squeezed it. She gave a concerned smile and interrupted him. “Ollie, are you ok?”

Oliver huffed. “Me…Yeah fine. I’m fine. Why?”

Laurel squeezed his hand again. “You are a terrible liar.” She shook her head. “Ollie, be patient. She wants to talk to you too, she just needs time. Okay?” She let go and turned to Tommy. “Now I’m starving so let’s eat.” 

Oliver looked at them both and gave a forced smile. He nodded and picked up the menu. Patience and time……He could do this.


	6. Take My Breath Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity take it to the next level. Haven't written like this in a long time. I hope I did it justice.

I am floored by the responses I’ve gotten from this story. This fandom is the greatest and I can’t thank you enough for the comments favorite follows kudos and whatever else you have given me. You are all fabulous beyond words. I only hope I do you all justice and keep writing something you enjoy. 

I love hearing from you all and tell me your thoughts and ideas. I’d hate to lose my muse and I want to keep this fresh. 

Just a warning, this chapter is a little steamy so if you don’t like to read about the sexy side of things then skip that part or this chapter. You make the choice. 

Again nothing posted is betaed and I own none of the characters, just how much I love them. Enjoy this one and give me your feedback.

Chapter 6

Take My Breath Away

Oliver pulled up to his mother’s house. It was over sized and ostentatious. More than his family ever needed, but it was where he grew up and until a year and a half ago it was where he called home. His mother and her husband Walter spent the summers in Starling, but truly they now traveled more than anything. 

Before his father passed away nearly five years ago they took all the artwork he had accumulated and displayed. When they travelled they allowed tours to come through Queen manor. It was one of the oldest homes in Starling build by his great grandparents and it was a landmark in the city. Moira Queen-Steele was proud of it and enjoyed showing off her families treasures. 

Moira herself was upset that both of her children left the home and to their own places, but after many arguments her end decision was that she wanted them happy above anything else. 

He drove past the front gates to the huge driveway loop. He got out of his car and entered the front door. “Mom? Walter?” He yelled as he walked towards the kitchen.

In the kitchen stood Raisa the cook and former nanny to him and Thea. “Mr. Queen.” She smiled at him and walked over hugging him. 

Oliver squeezed her. “Mr. Queen was my father Raisa. There is no reason for all this formality.”

She let go of him and looked at him. ”I know Oliver. It’s just you look so much like you’re father and well…”

Oliver put his hand over hers to comfort her. “It’s ok. I understand.” He smiled at her. He let go and walked to the fridge grabbing an apple. “Where are my mother and Walter?” He took a bite of the apple. 

Raisa smiled at him. “They are out on the back deck. Your mother had the gardener do the flower bed the way Miss Feli-“ She cut herself off before she could finish the sentence. “The way she liked it a couple of years ago.” 

Oliver knew what she was going to say. Moira loved the idea Felicity had for the back garden. Felicity had given her the idea to make the garden into a floral showcase during the day. She gave Moira the idea that you should not only see the beauty of the garden, but alert all your senses. The flowers had to enhance your sense of smell, be silk to the touch and then at night glow with lighting. She had even given her the type of flower that blooms at night.

It was Felicity that said instead of just having a fundraiser inside she should have the event in the garden. She said that flowers Moira made the decision and for the first time the even raised more money than the previous year. The guests were so impressed by the event they made it a point to tell Moira and open their pocket books for the children’s hospital. Her garden was so impressive that she was featured in many magazines for its beauty. Moira was ecstatic and from that moment on she had made it a point to let Oliver know how much she loved Felicity. 

He looked down and took a bite of the apple. “Thank you Raisa.” He headed out to the garden where his mother was instructing the gardeners and his crew on what needed to be done. “Hey mom.” He walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

Moira tilted her head to receive the kiss. “Hello darling. One moment.” She finished her instructions and dismissed them. She turned back to Oliver. “What a surprise. I didn’t know you were coming to visit today. Come on and sit on the patio with me. It’s a beautiful day.” 

They walked to the table that sat on the patio. Raisa had brought out some drinks, fruit and an assortment of cheeses and crackers. “Where’s Walter?” He made a small plate of the assortment and sat down. 

Moira sat down and sipped her drink. “Oh you know Walter. He’s on the course at the country club with Arthur Freeling. They have some crazy bet on who has a better handicap. I swear if they could live on the course they would. How are you dear?” She looked at him concerned. 

“I’m fine mom. I was actually coming to tell you I’ve been thinking of taking a little time away, you know maybe a trip to Europe. I was wondering if you and Walter wouldn’t mind keeping an eye on QC for awhile?”

Moira gave a weak smile. “Of course dear, but is everything alright? You don’t seem like yourself. You know you can always talk to me if you need to.” She reached across the table and took his hand. 

Oliver smiled, it’s ok Mom. Really. I just feel like I need a vacation. I’d like to go after Tommy’s wedding if you don’t mind.”

Moira slid her hand back. “Yes, of course dear, but I worry about you trapesing around Europe alone. Do you really think that’s what’s best?” She paused and took a breath. “Oliver….I….I had Felicity over for lunch the other day. She told me she saw you at lunch with Tommy and Laurel.”

Oliver turned towards the garden turning his face from his mother. You know the garden looks great this year.” He tried changing the subject. 

“Oliver…” She tried to get his attention when suddenly the gardener came over with some questions. “I’ll be right back Oliver. I really want to talk to you.” She got up and walked over to where the gardener stood discussing with him his next task.

Oliver looked out at the garden. It had become one of his favorite things about queen manor……

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver pulled up to the manor and parked the car. He walked around to the other side and opened Felicity’s door. 

She stepped out mouth agape. “This is where you live?” She looked up eyes wide. “I mean you drive up, walk in and kick your shoes off in there?”

Oliver chuckled as he opened the front door leading her inside. “Usually I take my shoes off in my bedroom actually since it’s on the west side of the house.” 

Felicity stopped and looked at the foyer and the room that followed. “Wow. I think I’ve stayed in hotels this size.” She followed Oliver through the lower half of the house looking at the artwork displayed in all the rooms. 

When they got to the kitchen Raisa was there cleaning the last of the kitchen. “Mr. Oliver? I thought you were going with your mother and Mr. Steale for the weekend. Can I get you and your friend anything?”

Oliver shook his head no. “Thank you Raisa, but we just had dinner. Raisa this is Felicity Smoak, Felicity this is Raisa. She has been with Thea and I since we were born.” 

Felicity smiled. “It’s nice to meet you. I’ve heard wonderful things about you.”

Raisa smiled. “I’ve been with Mr. Oliver and Miss Thea since they were born. I can’t imagine my life without them. Are you sure I can’t get you anything” 

 

Felicity chuckled. “I bet you have a lot of stories to share.”

Raisa laughed. “Yes I do. Mr. Oliver had quite the personality.” 

“And that’s a conversation for another time.” He said putting his arm around Felicity. “We’ll be heading towards the garden and then to the theater room to watch a movie. You take the night off. If we need anything we can get it. Thank you Raisa. Have good night.” 

Felicity laughed as Oliver lead her away his arm around her shoulder. “But I wanted to hear some stories about little Oliver.” She laughed. “Good night Raisa.” 

Oliver led her to the balcony overlooking the garden. “I’ll bet you do.” He smiled and let go of her walking to the railing. “This is my mother’s garden. It’s her pride and joy. I warn you now, when you meet her she will brag about it.”

Felicity stood on the balcony hands resting on the rail. “It’s beautiful.” She looked out over the flower beds and stone paths. 

Oliver turned to look at her. She had her hair down and left it with its natural waves. The sun kissing her hair making it shine and the gentle breeze blowing through it. “You are beautiful.” He couldn’t resist putting his fingers through her hair. 

She turned to him. “Can we take a walk?” 

Oliver took her hand. “Yeah. Come with me.” 

They held hands strolling through the garden. Oliver walked her through the garden. He told her about his favorite places in the garden, where he and Tommy used to hide from their parents and where he used to take Thea to catch butterflies. They watched the sunset and slowly headed back. Clouds started rolling in and thunder rumbled in the distance.

Oliver looked up. “We should head back. It looks like rain.” 

Felicity stopped suddenly and looked down. Oliver turned to look at her concerned. “Oliver. Thank you for sharing all this with me. It means a lot to me. You know as a kid growing up in Vegas I never had a backyard to play in. Thank you for sharing yours.”

He looked at her and lifted her chin with his hand. “Hey….I love you. I want to share everything with you and I want to learn everything about you.” He leaned and kissed her putting his hands on her hips. Felicity deepened the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck.

As they stood there Oliver started to wrap his arms around her tighter when suddenly it started to rain. Within moments it started pouring. They broke out laughing as they kissed once more and started to run into the house. 

The thunder cracked once more and lightening flashed. Oliver shook the water off of his head and Felicity laughed. Both soaked to the bone. 

“Come on upstairs and I’ll get you a towel to dry off.” Oliver laughed as he took her hand and they headed upstairs. 

At the top of the stairs Felicity saw door after door. She ran her fingers through her hair. “There sure are a lot of doors up here. Are they all bedrooms?”

Oliver chuckled. “Most of them. There is a dryer up here though. I can get you something comfortable to put on while we dry your things.” He pointed with his thumb in the direction of one of the doors. The thunder cracked again and he looked up at the sound.

Felicity bit her lip. “Oliver……Which one is your room?” She stopped and looked at him.

Oliver looked at her as she chewed on her lip, her glasses still sprinkled with water crystals. Their eyes met as he stepped towards her. She looked up at him as he gently took her glasses off. He leaned in to kiss her pulling her in close. She placed her hands on his shoulders as she walked backwards following his lead never breaking their kiss. 

Oliver gently pressed her against a door as he fumbled with the knob to open it. He flicked the light switch on and slowly pulled away from her. She licked her lips as she pealed the light sweater that clung to her from the rain soaking it. She tossed it on the floor. Oliver leaned in to kiss her again. Her hands grabbed the bottom of his wet shirt and untucked it. She started to pull it up. Oliver broke the kiss slipping it over his head. 

He looked down into her eyes as he pulled her in and began sliding her shirt up over her head. She lifted her arms so it would slide off revealing the black lace bra she was wearing. Oliver took a second to catch his breath. He felt like he was a teenage boy with a girl for the first time. This was a common feeling he had when he was with Felicity. 

As he leaned in to kiss her again thunder crashed and lightening lit the room. The lights flashed and the power went out. 

He looked around the room only lit by the lightening outside. “Wait right here.” He walked over to his dresser and pulled the drawer open. She could hear him fumbling in the drawer. He pulled something out and she heard him strike a match. A few small candles illuminated the nightstand. 

As he turned to face her he realized she had crossed the room to where he stood. She reached up to kiss him as he leaned in to kiss her. He lifted her onto the bed and laid her down. He laid down beside her and slid his shoes off. He sat up and slid the shoes she had on off and placed them on the floor near the bed. He took his position next to her again his hand on her cheek brushing her hair behind her ear as he looked into her eyes glowing in the candlelight. 

Oliver leaned in and kissed her his bare chest rubbing against the lace on her bra. She placed her hand on his chest as their kiss deepened and he moved in a position to straddle her. He could feel her hands moving down his chest towards the button of his jeans. He felt them loosen as she unfastened them.

He leaned on his elbows hovering over her taking in a deep breath. “Felicity…..” Was all he could whisper as he began kissing her passionately. He ran his lips along her neck and followed the lines down to her breasts. His lips ran over the lace so gently that it almost felt like it was just his breath ghosting over them. His hands reached behind and unclasped her bra and he gently pulled the straps down pulling it off and letting it fall to the floor, his lips still gently sliding over her breasts. Her back arched enhancing his actions.

Oliver reached down opening the button on her jeans. His lips slid back up to her neck never losing contact as he slid her jeans down dropping them to the floor. His hands could feel the lace along the top of her panties as he ran them over her hips. He moved his hands back over to the top his jeans and boxer briefs pushing them off as his lips captured hers once more. 

He pulled away to look down on her as the lighting flashed illuminating the room. Their eyes met as he put his hand on her cheek again to caress it. The tips of his fingers slid gently down her cheek to her neck following a path over her breast and to the lace on the band of her panties. Their eyes never separating, his hand ran across the lace as his fingers began pulling them down, letting them fall to the floor on top of her jeans. 

He leaned in to kiss her again. No words were spoken as he sat up and pulled a condom out of the drawer sliding it on. Lifted her gently pulling the blanket down and laying her on the bed so her head rested on the pillow. 

She pulled him down to kiss him and maneuvered under him so he was hovering over her. One arm around his neck the other around his back. Oliver broke the kiss as they could hear the storm continue outside. Thunder crashing and flashes of lightening lit the room again as he looked down at her as if he was checking to make sure this was what she wanted. 

Her legs opened as if to let him in. Her hand sliding to his ass guiding him inside of her. Her eyes closed as he gently slid in and he could feel the heat from her breath on his shoulder. He looked down at her to see if she was ok. She opened her eyes, licked her lips and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Oliver moved slowly taking her que’s as he felt her hips lift up to meet his as he pressed against her. He could feel her fingers guiding his motions telling him when to speed up or slow down. His lips moved down her body to her breasts as she arched her back again to give him easier access to her nipples. His lips and tongue brushed over her hard peeks as she moaned softly with pleasure.

Just as he was afraid to lose control Felicity stopped him. She rolled them over so she was on top with him still inside her. She ran her hands over his chest as she looked down at him gently rocking her hips. She leaned in to kiss him, one hand running through his hair as she leaned on the other for support. 

She slowed the pace as if she knew he was about to lose control. She ran her fingers through his hair kissing along his jawline until she reached his mouth. She ran her tongue along his gums as she kissed him deeply. 

She put both of her hands on his chest and eased herself up so she was straddling him once again. His hands holding her hips. As he could feel her pressing him deeper inside of her. He watched her face as she closed her eyes and slid her tongue over her lips. 

This time Oliver could feel she was close. His hands stopped her hips as he sat up to face her. Her head tilted forward as he brought his hand up to her cheek to kiss her. He turned her so he could get back on top of her. Her arms raised above her head resting on the pillow. His hand moved up the length of her arm and clasped her hand in his. 

She gently squeezed his hand as he slowly thrust again. Oliver’s kissed her neck moving back to her lips not leaving a spot untouched. He reached her lips. His one hand still clasped in hers the other near her face as he could feel her fingers again guiding his hips as he thrust into her. 

There was no more stopping. With each thrust bringing them closer and closer to the point of no return. Oliver could feel the build up as Felicity’s hands guided his movements. There was no stopping either of them. 

He felt her start to tighten around him as she gasped with a small moan. That brought him over the edge. He could feel her tighten as he pulsated inside of her deepening her orgasm. Their hands still clasped as if they were unable to let go. 

They lay there out of breath. Oliver opened his eyes and looked down at her. She slowly opened her eyes to look up at him. She smiled as he leaned in to kiss her. 

Oliver slid out of her. He rolled off of her and disposed of the condom then turned back to her. He pulled her onto his chest. 

Her hands drawing circles over his chest. “I love you Oliver Queen.” She sighed. 

He couldn’t help the smile on his face. He caressed her back. “I love you Felicity Smoak.” 

They lay there in quiet until they fell asleep, both knowing their actions spoke all the words they needed.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver sighed as he looked out at the garden. The memory of that night still so fresh in his mind that it felt like yesterday. 

“Well, now that that’s taken care of we can continue our conversation. Why don’t you stay and have dinner with Walter and I? I can have Raisa make your favorite. We can discuss your vacation over dinner.” Moira offered looping her arm through his as they walked into the house. 

Oliver gave her a tight lipped smile and nodded in agreement. “Thanks mom.” 

Moira smiled pleased. ”Oh good dear. You know your sister is coming back next week. She can’t wait to get back to running Verdant. It was wonderful of Tommy to take over while she visited Roy…..”

Driving home that night Oliver tried unsuccessfully to clear his head. Even after all this time her touch still felt fresh on his skin and his heart still ached from missing her.


	7. Always Something There To Remind Me

The comments and favorites are making my days. I love you all. Thank you for giving me your time while you read this. Now buckle up!

As some of you have seen this is all about the music playing as I write. So many songs that I love and I finally get to put them on paper in my own way. It’s coming out pretty good and is a big inspiration.

Things to look forward to in this story. Some happy memories. The answer to who left who and why. They finally meet again. A little sad spell and hopefully some happiness. Let’s see if I survive. LOL.

Now who’s looking forward to season 4? Me me me!!

Chapter 7

Always Something There To Remind Me

Oliver hated shopping for gifts. He went to the store as little as possible and always conned Thea into doing it for him. This time there was no choice. This was Tommy and Laurels wedding gift. Thea snapped at him. She told him that if he didn’t get his oldest and dearest friends a wedding gift on his own that should would no longer acknowledge him as her brother and would sign the card for the gift telling Tommy and Laurel that it was her that picked it out since Oliver was being a stubborn brat. Yep Oliver loved his sister. 

He wandered through the store trying to find something the couple would be happy with. Technically he was giving them two gifts since the bachelor party he was paying for the bachelor party in Vegas. Of course this was not a gift that Laurel would appreciate half as much as Tommy. 

Vegas was not his favorite vacation spot, he actually only enjoyed it when they visited Felicity’s mom. She and Felicity showed him a different side of the city beyond all the clubs and casinos. He loved seeing things through Felicity’s eyes. When they were there together it became more than sin city, it was Felicity’s home and anywhere she loved became what he loved.

He hadn’t had any desire to go back there, but this time he was actually looking forward to this trip. He had booked the best suite at Ceasar’s palace and was determined to make sure Tommy had a great time. 

Today though he stood in Neiman Marcus trying to make heads or tails of a bridal registry. To say he was out of his element was putting it lightly. So far the only thing he managed to get was three of the sales girls phone numbers slipped in his pocket. After that he decided to call for help. 

Shado arrived shortly after to help. She was a good friend and the two decided to remain that way. They were friends when they needed to be and filled the void of loneliness at other times. It was an arrangement they were both comfortable with. It would never be more than that since Shado was truly in love with Slade Wilson. 

Slade Wilson was a business man from Australia and had asked her to marry him. They were planning to marry when tragedy happened. Slade was in an accident and he was hospitalized for nearly a year. Unable to walk he pushed Shado away, telling her she deserved more than a cripple for a husband. She was crushed and fought to keep him, but he returned to Australia leaving her behind. She tried following, but all her attempts were useless. Eventually she returned to Starling and vowed that no one else would ever have her heart. 

Oliver understood and for him it was the perfect arrangement. He watched as she flipped through the registry. “I’ll be right back Oliver.” She walked over to one of the sales ladies. 

Oliver turned to look at the kitchen utensil on the table next to him. He picked up the object looking at it confused.

“It’s a citrus peeler.” A woman’s voice answered.

It sounded just like her. He turned startled. There she stood in front of him. Her hair down, glasses on and that pink lipstick finishing her look. She had a black skirt and a white t-shirt on. He couldn’t swallow. Where was air when you needed it? 

He stood there for a second mouth open. How do you greet an ex-girlfriend? Was it standard to shake hands? Do you just wave? Do you give a hug? If he hugged her would he be able to let go? Why would he want to? Instead he fumbled nearly knocking part of the display over. 

Felicity chuckled as she was trying to hide her smile with her hand holding a large bag in the other. She sucked her lips to hide it. Oliver put the peeler down and turned to face her. “Hi.” She smiled softly. 

They stood there awkwardly looking at each other. Felicity leaned in and gave him a quick hug. Oliver took in her sent and returned the hug. He closed his eyes not wanting to let go. 

Oliver nodded. “Uh hi. Hello.” He put a hand in his front pocket. “So uh, what are you doing here?”

Felicity lifted the large bag a little and smiled. “Just picking up one of Laurel and Tommy’s gift.” She bit her lip and rocked on her feet. “So…How have you been?” 

Oliver looked around and back at her. “Good, well great actually. You know QC is expanding and well, we had to expand our New York division. It’s pretty amazing. And of course I’ve been helping Thea with some changes in the club. Verdant is the hottest spot in town.” 

Felicity pressed her lips together. “Yeah, so I’ve heard. I mean your sister called when I was with Moira. We are supposed to have lunch in a couple weeks.”

Oliver looked at her nodding. His mind was racing. Did everyone talk to Felicity except him and why the hell didn’t anyone tell him? He furrowed his brow. “When did you get back?”

Felicity brushed her hair behind her ear. “Actually, I’ve been back about a month now.” She nodded her head as she looked down. “I found this great place in the city, well actually Sara found it for me and I’m finally settling back in.” 

Oliver gave her a semi cold smile trying to mask his real emotions. “That’s really great for you.”

Felicity licked her lips and looked down. “I’ve been meaning to call you.” She admitted, not looking at him. “I….I really wanted to talk to you about some things. There’s a lot of things…I mean I really mi-“

She was cut off when Shado came and put her arm around Oliver. “You wouldn’t believe what the sales lady just said to me. I swear they really need to screen these employees better.”

Felicity stood mouth agape as she watched the woman with Oliver. He could see the shock on her face. He wasn’t sure what came over him in that second or why he did wat he did, but something inside of him couldn’t control it. 

He draped his arm over Shado’s shoulder and gave her an affectionate smile. “I was wondering where you went.” He turned to Felicity to see the hurt expression on her face. “I want you to meet an old friend of mine. Shado Jade, this is Felicity Smoak.”

Shado smiled and gave a small wave. “Hi. Nice to meet you.”

Felicity’s closed her mouth. “Oh….I didn’t know anyone was here. I mean of course there’s people here it’s a department store. What I meant was I had no idea….” Felicity quickly looked at her watch. “Oh my gosh! I didn’t realize it was that late.” She adjusted the bags in her hand. “I really have to go. I have a thing to do. I mean a person to do.” 

She was babbling uncontrollably. One of Oliver’s favorite thing to do. Over time he’d perfected the perfect way to make start an “uncontrolled overflow of mouth fodder” as Felicity had called it and it was. Oliver loved every second of it and couldn’t help but smile at her current case of it. 

She stopped herself and took a breath. “I meant I have a person to meet.” She looked at her watch one more time. “Shado, it was nice meeting you and Oliver….” She paused looking at him as if she was looking for something in his eyes. “It was great seeing you again. I guess I’ll see you both at the wedding.” She waved and started to back away, then quickly turned to leave.

“What was that all about?” Shado looked at him confused. 

Knowing she was still in earshot Oliver continued his charade. “That was nothing.” He said coldly.

She stopped at his words and then hurried to the down escalator. She turned back to look at Oliver with a defeated look tears welling in her eyes. He kept eye contact as she slowly disappeared until she turned her to wipe her eye with her finger. When she was no longer in sight he turned away ran his hand through his hair and looked away. 

Shado looked at him. “Are you ok Oliver?”

He wasn’t ok. He was down right angry with himself. Pissed that he deliberately meant to hurt her. That he let his anger get the best of him. “Yeah, I’m fine. Let’s keep looking.”

“Oh how about some sheets?” Shado walked to where the sheet sets were.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Shopping

 

Felicity flopped on the display bed. “Oh Oliver. You need to feel these sheets. They are like heaven in the bed.” 

Oliver laughed. “I thought that’s what you said about me.” He took her hand. “Come on out of there before they throw us out of the store.”

Felicity sat up, “Really? Who is going to throw Oliver Queen out of the store for laying on the display bed? I can see the gossip headline now. Oliver Queen-Busted for being in bed.” She laughed and rolled out of the bed. 

They walked hand in hand to the towel department. Felicity leaned against his arm. “Why are we buying towels again?”

Oliver leaned down and kissed her head gently. “Because you keep stealing my favorite towel.” 

Felicity furrowed her brow. “I do not steal your favorite towel.”

Oliver chuckled. “You do to steal it. Every time I stay at your house the towel I use is dirty because you used it and then you come to my house and it’s the same thing. It’s like you have a thing for using the one and only towel I want to use. I think you have a towel problem. You know this whole thing could be solved if we didn’t have to go back and forth from one place to another.”

Felicity stopped and looked up at him. “I do not have a towel problem. Maybe you are too picky about towels.” She joked and started to walk again.

 

Oliver grabbed her hand. She turned to look at him. His face was serious. Felicity looked at him concerned. 

“Felicity.” Oliver looked down at her. “I’m being serious.” He took her hands and laced them with his.

Felicity smiled and looked up at him. “Uhg. Alright maybe I need help. Do you think they do rehab for towel stealing? ”She laughed at her own joke, but her smile faded as she saw Oliver’s look turning more serious. “Look I was kidding really. I won’t take your towel anymore. I promise.”

Oliver closed his eyes, bit his lip and took a deep breath. “I want you to use my towel and your towel. I want you to use our towels. Felicity….I hate having to go home at night and know you aren’t there when I walk in. I hate having to pack things so I can stay at your place or you can stay at mine. I hate that it’s not every morning I wake up and see you. I hate that we don’t see each other every day. Do you understand what I’m trying to say?”

Felicity smiled trying to make a joke. “You want us to leave things at each other’s places so we don’t have to pack. That’s fine. I mean I don’t ha-“

Oliver chuckled and looked up then back down at her as he cut her off. “Felicity…I think we should find a place of our own. I think we should live together.”

She looked at him a little shocked. “I……I……I don’t know what to say. I mean we’ve only been dating four months and I don’t know what to say. We should probably talk this out.”

Oliver cupped her face with his hands. He kissed her. “We should talk about it then. You know I love you and I just want to be with you all day every day. So..What do you say? Will you share towels with me in our own place?” He kissed her again on the right cheek then moved to the left.

Felicity closed her eyes enjoying every second of Oliver’s affections. She leaned into him smiling. “Alright.”

Oliver stopped and leaned back to look at her face. “Was that an alright yes or an alright we’ll talk about it?”

Felicity blinked her eyes open. She gave a wide smile. “Let’s do it. Let’s get our own place.” 

Oliver lifted her up and squeezed her. His mouth near her ear he whispered. “I love you Felicity Smoak.” He closed his eyes taking in her scent as he held her tightly. If he could hold her forever he would never let her go. 

“I love you too.” She whispered as she gently pulled out of his arms looking up at him smiling. “So this is happening.” She repositioned herself to his side and put his arm around her shoulder lacing her fingers with his. They started to walk slowly. 

Oliver smiled proudly. “Yep. It is. I’ll call the realtor tonight. In the mean time we should really pick an area we both want to live.”

“What’s wrong with my place?” Felicity questioned.

“It’s barely big enough for you. We need a bigger place.” Oliver said wide eyed. 

Felicity bit her lower lip. “Yeah……You’re right considering your closet is as big as my bedroom. Oh there’s a town house in that new neighborhood. It’s got a little deck off the back and we can have everyone over at our place for dinner. We should look at that.”

Oliver chuckled. “My closet is not that big.” Felicity looked up at him and raised her eyebrow. Oliver looked down at her expression. “Ok you’re right. So a town house. Sounds interesting. We will put that first on the list.” 

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Felicity smiled widely. For Oliver this was his heaven. This was the first woman he was ever this serious with and he wanted her to be the last one. There was no one else and never would be. For Oliver she was the one. 

Felicity grinned. “So now that we are going to be sharing a living space, I assume that sharing your favorite towel is no longer a problem.”

“I think that’s up for debate.” Oliver said with a serious look on his face. “I mean there have to be towel boundaries. It would really depend on the circumstances.”

“Oliver?” Felicity said quietly.

“Hmm?”

“Do you know why I always steal your towel?” She said in a soft voice. 

“I’ve always wondered that myself.” Oliver joked.

Felicity stopped in front of him and looked in his eyes. “I take it because it smells like you. Even after it’s washed it still smells like you and it makes me miss you less when we are apart.” 

Oliver looked at her and gave her a soft smile. He could feel his heart swell. “Felicity, I always want you in my towel.” He leaned in and kissed her. 

He could feel Felicity smile while he kissed her. “You know, I could show you in person how good your towel looks on.” She kissed him again.

Oliver pulled away and took her hand towing her behind him. “Oliver. Where are we going?”

Without stopping he turned slightly still leading the way. “Your place is closer.”

She laughed as she followed behind him. 

No matter what they looked at They both agreed on that townhouse. Two weeks later they called it home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Oliver left the store that day. He dropped Shado off and left without purchasing a gift. He couldn’t be in that store. Honestly he couldn’t be in any store. Everywhere he went in Starling city had something that made him think of Felicity. Their memories were all over the city. Knowing that she had moved back to Starling wasn’t helping. 

When she accepted that international position he assumed she’d never return, but there she stood right in front of him and instead of telling her how he really felt he tucked away his feelings and deliberately tried to hurt her. The look on her face as she disappeared down the escalator proved he accomplished that, but at what cost? 

Oliver walked into his apartment setting his keys on the counter. He decided to do the only thing that took his mind off of anything and that was work out. Of course even that didn’t clear his mind tonight. 

When he got out of the shower he opened the cabinet to get a towel out. There it was, sitting in the back of the closet peeking out from under his usual stack of towels. It was her towel. He wrapped his towel around his waist. And pulled it out of the cabinet. He unfolded it and put it to his nose. 

Felicity was right. No matter how many times he washed it, he could still smell her……

#

So tell me what you think so far. I’d love to hear what you think happened between them. Were you shocked when he saw her in the store? What are you hoping happens? I’d love to hear your opinions. Xxoo to you all!


	8. Lying To Myself

So here we are again. Another chapter and I still have no idea where this is all coming from. I will say that I am loving Pandora radio and my xm right now. It’s like it’s reading my mind. Of course my mp3 player is feeding me as well. The right music is making this a lot easier. 

I hope you are all enjoying this. If you aren’t let me know, but I hope you are. Believe me your comments and feedback feed the need to write more. Tell me what you’re listening to. You never know if it’ll be the next chapter. ;)

I love that so many of you realized I took the towel scene from the ship of the year video that Emily and Stephen did. It seemed like a fun idea and you know when you love someone you do stupid things like that. They seem like that kind of couple. 

As always every mistake is mine and I could only wish I owned arrow. Now sit back and relax. The ride is just about to start. 

Chapter 8

Lying To Myself (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJ9a_-CvskQ)

Oliver stood in the airport, he looked down at his watch, 12:45 pm. He looked around. 

“Looking for me?” A voice said from behind him. He turned to see Thea standing there with a bag slung over her shoulder. She walked toward him and gave him a hug. “Hey big brother.” She leaned back. “Damn Ollie. You look like shit.” She looped her arm through his and they started walking to baggage claim. 

“Thank you? You really have a way of making a guy feel great about himself.” He walked over to the baggage area. Thea pointed to her bag as it approached on the rack. Oliver picked up the bag. “How’s Roy?”

Thea smiled. “He’s doing really well. I miss him, but I just want him to be happy and he’s happy. It’s a good thing.” She took a deep breath. 

Oliver gave her a tight lipped smile. “You ok?”

The shook her head yes. “Yeah. You know….Actually I really am good.” They got to the car. 

Oliver opened the trunk and put her bags in, then closed it again. He walked to the front of the car and got in the driver’s side and started the car. “Are you hungry? Let me take you to lunch. Name the place.”

Thea laughed. “Really? I can’t believe you even have to ask me.”

“Big Belly buster it is.” Oliver pulled out and headed to the restaurant. 

Big Belly burger was more than just a burger joint, it was the burger joint. If you wanted a burger Big Belly is where you went. It was a tourist attraction and people drove for miles to have a belly buster or a supreme double belly cheese burger. The onion ring log was once written up in a popular tourist magazine as well as the ultimate belly blowout. They even had a challenge that if you finished the belly blowout challenge your picture was placed on the Big Belly wall of fame where people were given a shirt and cheered for finishing an inhuman sized plate of food. 

Oliver knew every item on the menu. Of all the places he could take Felicity this was her favorite. It was casual and comfortable and she insisted that she and Oliver try every burger possible. He loved to see her face when she took her first bite. He smiled at the memory.

They found a booth and slid in across from each other. The waitress came and they placed their order. Thea crossed her hands on the table in front of her. “So tell me what’s wrong and don’t say nothing because I know you are lying.”

Oliver shook his head. His sister knew him too well. “I don’t know really. I just have a lot on my mind. Do you know that Tommy and Laurel have over 500 guests invited to their wedding? It’s amazing.”

Thea scoffed. “I know right. I guess it goes with being a rich and famous family. Imagine if you ever get married, mom would have half of Starling there and the other half could watch on closed circuit tv.” She looked up at him to see him turn his head down. “Oh..Oh Ollie I’m sorry I didn’t mean-“

Oliver held his hand up to stop her from talking. “Thea, it’s ok. I’m fine.” He gave a tight lipped smile and set his hand on hers. “So the club is doing great. I mean we are the number one night club in the city and business is booming. Paparazzi is there every night snapping shots of Starling’s elite. It’s crazy.”

Thea had a pleased smile as the waitress set their drinks down. “So what’s new with you? I heard you were seeing someone.” She popped the straw in her drink and took a sip.

Oliver furrowed his brow in confusion. “Really where did you hear that from? He snapped. His mind immediately went to his run in with Felicity at the store when he was with Shado. Was it her that told Thea that he was with Shado? 

Thea shrugged her shoulders. “Geez you don’t have to jump down my throat. A friend said they saw you at the store with some woman and they asked if it was your girlfriend. No big deal. I was just asking.”

Oliver looked away and then back at her. “I’m sorry Speedy. I didn’t mean to snap at you.” 

Thea pressed her lips together. “It’s alright. I forgive you. Really Ollie you are grumpy. Are you sure there’s nothing wrong? You know you can talk to me.” She tilted her head to get his attention. “Remember, no secrets.”

He wanted to tell her the truth. This had been the hardest year of his life since Felicity left and lately it’s getting harder. 

The waitress set the food down in front of them. Thea thanked her and pulled out a napkin still waiting for his response.

Oliver looked her in the eye and lied. “It’s nothing. I just haven’t been sleeping well. QC has had some major changes and well you know how mom is with me being hands on.” He opened the top of his burger and put ketchup on it trying to avoid eye contact. He put the sandwich back together and took a bite. 

Thea looked at him through squinted eyes as if she knew he was lying and wanted to call him on his bluff. Oliver smiled as he chewed, but suddenly noticed Theas expression change. Her eyes got wide and she popped out of the booth and headed for the front of the restaurant. 

Oliver turned to see where she went. He stopped chewing and his jaw dropped as he saw Thea hugging her. Nearly a year went by and he had no contact with her and now in less than two weeks here she was again smiling and hugging his sister. 

Felicity stood there chatting with Thea, her hair pulled back in its signature ponytail and she wore a purple dress that flared out slightly. The high heels accentuated the curves of her legs and there was that damn pink lipstick again. In one hand was her purse and the other clutched her tablet like her life depended on it. 

His heart sank as he saw her gesture towards the person standing next to her. She wasn’t alone. A tall man with dark hair and an expensive business suit stood beside her. She motioned to the man introducing Thea to him. Thea shook his hand then went back to talking to Thea. 

Thea turned slightly and motioned with her thumb towards where Oliver sat. He quickly swallowed his food as he saw Felicity look at him. She gave a small smile and waved at him. He nodded back at her. Shortly after that Thea returned to the table. 

He saw Felicity and the other man walk over to a table across the room, the other man’s hand resting on the small of her back. He couldn’t help but feel nauseated The man pulled her chair out and she sat down. He sat across from her as Felicity pulled her tablet out. 

Oliver’s stomach turned and he looked at his food, he lost his appetite. Thea put her hand on the table in front of him to get his attention. “Hey, hey Ollie. Did you hear what I said? Earth to Ollie.”

Oliver looked up at her. “Uh I’m sorry what were you saying?”

“I was asking if you were ok actually.” Thea asked concerned. She watched Oliver try to pretend like he wasn’t looking as he looked at where Felicity sat. “It’s not a date you know.” Thea blurted out as she dipped her fry in ketchup. 

“Hmm what?” Oliver shook his head and looked at her.

Thea shook her head. “Really Ollie. It’s pretty obvious you are looking at Felicity with that guy and wondering who he is.”

Oliver pulled his head back and gave her a look of denial. “What. No. Of course not.”

“His name is Ray Palmer and she’s doing some consulting for him. It’s a business lunch.”

He turned to see Felicity swiping through her tablet as she showed him her screen. Thea laughed under her breath. She shook her head. Oliver turned to her. “What?”

“When are you going to admit that you are still in love with her?” Thea huffed.

Oliver looked at her shocked. “I’m am not. I was just looking to see what they ordered. And besides That’s Ray Palmer from Palmer technologies. We have a partnership with his applied science department.”

Thea gave him a pursed lip smile. “You know Ollie, anyone with a pulse can see that you are still in love with her.” Oliver furrowed his brow and gave her a look of denial. “All I’m saying is that I hope you get your act together at some point in time before it’s too late.”

Oliver shook his head and pursed his lips. “It’s been a year. I am not still in love with her despite what you think speedy, I am over Felicity Smoak.” 

Thea gave him a sour look. You know what Ollie, You can lie to yourself and keep sulking or you can do something about it. It’s your choice really.” She took a bite of her burger when her phone rang. It’s Roy. She swiped the screen to answer.

Oliver heard everything Thea said loud and clear. She was right, he was lying to himself about everything. He wasn’t over her and deep down he didn’t want to be. He obviously wasn’t successfully fooling anyone either. He turned to where Felicity sat and watched as she took her first bite of the burger sitting in front of her. There it was the first bite just like it was yesterday. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Felicity, this place is just a burger place. If you’ve had one burger you’ve had them all.” He followed behind her holding her hand. 

She turned to face him. “Oliver, this is a burger like no other. This is big belly burger. It’s in a class by itself.” She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him. 

Oliver put his hands on her hips smiling down at her. “OK. Big Belly burger it is.” 

She led him into the restaurant and they were seated at a small booth in the corner. They held hands across the table. She opened the menu for them to share. “I know just what I want. What are yo thinking of getting?”

Oliver looked at the menu. “There, this burger right there.” He pointed at what he wanted. 

The waitress appeared and took their order. Felicity bit her lip and smiled as she looked at Oliver. 

Oliver’s heart beat faster when he looked at her. He loved to see her happy and did everything in his power to make it happen. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” She said subconsciously furrowing her brow. 

Oliver grinned. “I’m just happy.” 

Felicity smiled back widely. “Me too.” She squeezed his hand. “So…. Have you made your decision on opening the club with Tommy?”

Olive ran his thumb over her knuckles. “I don’t know. It’s a lot of work and I don’t know if I’m up for the challenge.”

“Oliver, I think you and Tommy were made for this. I mean who better to open a club than two men known for running the party. I mean when you search the internet your pictures are seen at every club out there surrounded by countless women.” Felicity said rolling her eyes. 

Oliver laced his fingers with hers. “Hey….” He took his other hand and put his hand on her cheek. “You know all that was in my past right? Those women, they were long before I met you. Felicity…You are the only woman I want. There is no one else. I love you.” 

She leaned her cheek into his hand and closed her eyes. “Oliver, I think opening the club is a good thing for you and Tommy. It’ll show your mother and Malcolm that you are both more than just partying frat boys. It’ll prove to them that you are mature enough to handle running QC on your own and not have to ask them before you make any decisions.” She took both of his hands in hers. “Oliver….I believe in you.”

Oliver took a deep breath and looked in her eyes. “Ok…I’ll do it.”

Felicity smiled grew larger. She had a proud look on her face when the waitress walked up to the table. He pulled his hand back as the waitress put the plates down in front of them. 

Felicity’s eyes were huge as she looked at the burger in front of her. “Ok. Here it goes.” 

Oliver watched as Felicity picked up the burger and took a bite. Her eyes closed and she hummed with enjoyment. “Mmmmmmm…..so good.” She mumbled as she chewed. 

Oliver couldn’t help but smile. He always found it funny that this small woman who was nearly buried in his arms when he held her loved food so much. Where she put it he never knew. 

“What?” She asked covering her mouth with her napkin. “Aren’t you going to eat?”

Oliver smiled as he picked up his burger and took a bite. He nodded with enjoyment as he chewed. “This is really good.” He said with a mouth full of food. “Really good.”

The plans for Verdant were finalized two weeks later. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I love you too.” Thea smiled as she hung up the phone. “I miss him already.” She sighed. “Are you ready? Mom wanted to meet me at my apartment when I got home.”

Oliver rubbed his hands on his thighs. “Yeah. Let’s go.” He stood up and put his napkin on the table. They headed towards the door but were stopped when Ray Palmer called out Oliver’s name. 

He approached Oliver hand outstretched her him to shake. Felicity followed behind. “Mr. Queen. Ray Palmer. I wanted to introduce myself before we meet at the meeting. It’s nice to meet you.” 

Oliver shook his hand. “Good to meet you. This is my sister Thea.” He said as Thea outstretched her hand to shake his. 

“I know you don’t need to be introduced to our girl Felicity.” Ray said putting his arm around Felicity’s shoulder. 

She gave a small smile. “Hello Oliver.” 

“Felicity.” Oliver nodded his eyes fixated on Ray Palmers hand on her shoulder. If he could he’d break that hand right now. 

“Ms. Smoak has been telling me all about Queen Consolidated and how fortunate Palmer tec is for working with your applied science division. It’s very exciting.” Ray grinned.

Felicity wiggled out of Palmer’s grip. Oliver could see that she was uncomfortable. She brushed his hand off her shoulder. “Yes, I was telling Mr. Palmer how QC’s applied science division is the best in the country and has set its standards above and beyond any other company out there. Combining the two will make it the best in the world.”

Oliver locked eyes with her. “It wouldn’t have gotten this far without you.” 

Felicity blushed slightly. And turned away looking down. Oliver smiled proudly. He’d gotten the reaction he’s hoped for. She bit the side of her bottom lip and looked back at him. “Thank you Oliver.” She said making Oliver smile widely.

Ray tilted his head like a peacock as he observed the looks between Oliver and Felicity. “Interesting.” He said clapping his hands and rubbing them together. “Well, it was lovely meeting you Mr. Queen. Ms. Queen. I look forward to our future meeting.” He took Oliver’s hand to shake one more time and nodded a goodbye to Thea. “I’ll let you say your goodbyes to your friends Felicity and I’ll be in the car.” Ray looked at her before he exited and motioned to his watch indicating that they had a schedule to keep. He disappeared in the waiting car.

Felicity nodded acknowledging what he was saying. She turned to Thea and took her hand. “It was so good to see you. I missed you. Now that we’re both back in Starling let’s catch up ok?”

Thea squeezed her hand. “I will be calling you. I expect a ladies night at verdant and an all night movie chaser after. No excuses.” 

Felicity chuckled. “I promise.” She gave Thea another squeeze before letting her hand go. She took a deep breath as she turned to Oliver. “We have to stop meeting like this.” She tried to joke. 

Oliver turned away and smiled. “Yeah, well I guess we’ve been on the same wavelength lately.” 

“Yeah…Kind of crazy.” Felicity sucked her lips in. She rocked on her heals. “Thank you for that.” She said looking down.

Oliver looked at her confused. “For what?”

“The compliment.” Felicity gave a small smile. “I’ve been trying to get in bed with Ray for a while, well not in bed with Ray, with his company, not really bed, I mean forget that part. I’ve been trying to get him to let me consult on for his applied science department and well, what you said helped. Thank you.”

“It was true you know.” Oliver gave her a tight lipped smile. “I’m glad I could help.”

Felicity smiled she turned to see Ray give her a signal that they had to go. “Well, I really have to go.” She started for the door. “Thank you again Oliver and we will talk soon Thea.” She stopped as she was about to push the door and turned to look at Oliver as if she wanted to say something, but was stopping herself. She pushed the door open and quickly disappeared in the waiting car. 

Thea stood watching Oliver’s reaction. She huffed and shook her head. “Wow.” She said as she made her way to out the door.

Oliver Followed as they got to the car. “What?” He asked unlocking it as they both got in.

Thea set her bag on her lap and turned to him. “Ollie I’m going to say this to you with all the love in my heart so don’t take this the wrong way, but you are an idiot.” 

Oliver started the car. ”Why thank you speedy. I really appreciate that you love me, but maybe you could love me a little less when it comes to this. Now text mom and tell her we are on our way.”

Oliver knew the entire car ride was going to be Thea telling him what an idiot he was and then at her apartment his mother would hear the story. He loved having his sister back, but this was going to be a long night….

 

======  
Okay people. Tell me, what did you think of Thea? Hope you like this and soon we have the bachelor party coming and probably a night at verdant. Should be interesting. Xxoo and I hope to hear from you all.


	9. You Took The Words Right Out Of My Mouth

I'm feeling another chapter in me. Hope you're all up for it, but first let's take a look back. So far we know Oliver and Felicity broke up. We also know that Oliver is very obviously still very much in love with Felicity hint in case you couldn't tell she is still very much in love with him.

I promise you the why is coming soon ad then we will see what happens next. Let me say this now, I am a total sap for these too, but I love controlled angst especially because I know where this is going. I admit it I'm evil like that.

So now that we know where we've been let's see where we are headed. Read on Olicity family and I hope you enjoy it. By the way I have to thank the commenters. It means so much that you took a few minutes to let me know your thoughts on the fic. You are all amazing. Xxoo

Chapter 9

You Took The Words Right Out Of My Mouth /_wO8toxinoc

Waking up in the morning was hard, but going to bed at night was the worse. Oliver would toss and turn trying to get to sleep until exhaustion finally took over and sleep would be the end result. He was averaging about 4 hours a night since Felicity left and that was on a good night. Even when he had a guest over for the night he didn't sleep, but that's what happens when you sleep in the spare room. In Oliver's mind another woman could never fill Felicity's side of the bed. He had a difficult time himself sleeping on it and couldn't imagine waking up and someone other than her was there. It really made perfect sense to him and he wasn't about to change it.

Night after night he would lie in bed, looking up at the ceiling. In his head she was with every other man on the planet, curled up next to them as she drifted off to sleep. He'd turn and look at the empty pillow and picture the way her back looked, the curve of her hip and her hair fanning out over the pillow. He'd blink and she was gone. The memory would fade.

Enough of that Oliver thought as he looked at himself in the mirror. Tonight he was going to Verdant to help Thea. Tonight was Laurel's bachelorette party and she and her girlfriends were all getting together for a night of fun. Thea was joining them and Oliver offered to keep an eye on the club so that she could relax for the night.

He looked in the mirror one last time and headed for the club.

The line to get in was already around the block and the place wasn't even at its busiest. Diggle was working the door himself tonight since he knew Lyla would be there with the girls. He had set up the limo service for the night and added extra security knowing the paparazzi would be there trying to snap photos of the future Mrs. Merlin. He wasn't taking any chances.

Oliver walked up to him. "Hey Dig. How's it going?"

Dig looked and the line and smirked. "So far so good, but now that the ladies in the line see you here we should expect the crowd to double. I'm glad I doubled security when the media leaked Laurel was going to be here for her bachelorette party."

Oliver Laughed. "Good plan." He said looking at the line. "Well, I'll be behind the bar and then up top to keep an eye on things. Let me know if you have any problems."

Oliver looked up at the line. A girl from the line smiled up at him and waved. Her friends all giggled behind her.

"Diggle looked at him with a half-smile. Your fan club is waiting for you." He motioned towards the girls with his head.

Oliver shook his head laughing. He looked at the girls who were waving at him. He shook his head and laughed, then turned to dig.

Dig pressed his lips together. "You know she's going to be here tonight." Dig said looking down at his hand. "You sure you're going to be ok?" Dig looked at him concerned.

He took a deep breath. "I'll be fine dig. Really." Dig nodded with a tight lipped smile as Oliver put his hands in his pocket. "If there's any problems let me know." He took one and padded Dig on the Shoulder before he entered the bar tugging at his lower lip.

Oliver walked over to where Thea stood at the bar. He put his arm around her shoulder. "Ollie." She leaned her head on his shoulder smiling.

"Hey speedy." He smiled. Everything's all set.

Thea clapped her hands together pleased. "Great." She looked at her watch. "The girls will be here any minute." She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later." She turned and headed towards the door.

Oliver watched her go then ordered a drink from the bartender and headed upstairs to the VIP area. The upstairs balcony gave him the perfect view of the entire bar. He had the area where he was blocked off and only allowed the guests on the list in.

Oliver stood looking over the railing at the crowded dance floor. By 11 pm Verdant was packed. There was an ocean of people below as the music pulsated. He scanned the dance floor until he caught site of Laurel and Thea. They were laughing as they danced to the beat of the music. Sara and Nyssa were next to them and there was Lyla leaning in to talk to another one of Laurel's friends. He sucked a breath in wondering where she was. Did she decide not to come after all? He stopped himself when suddenly there she was walking over to them with a drink in her hand.

How is it that he couldn't see anyone else but her on the dance floor? Her hair was left wavy and her glasses gone. She had a black dress on that had cut outs on the side exposing the skin on her rib cage. He watched her as she made her way across the floor heading to where the other ladies were, careful not to spill her drink.

Memories of the past flooded his brain.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Verdant grand opening

Oliver paced adjusting his shirt for what seemed like the hundredth time. He repeated under his breath the words he was going to say.

"Oliver?" Felicity said appearing in front of him. He looked up at her and his jaw dropped. There she stood in front of him, the red dress she wore hugging her hips and accenting her curves perfectly. She held her clutch tightly. She put her hand on her stomach and began to flatten the dress out nervously. "What? Is it bad? I knew it was a bad idea to wear this. I told Thea, but you know your sister, she won't-"

He cut her off cupping her face in his hands and kissing her. He pulled away as her eyes fluttered open. "You look amazing." He dropped his hands and let them run down her arms. "This dress is….this dress is perfect." He smiled down at her.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you ready? There's quite a crowd out there." She motioned with her thumb.

Oliver looked up nervously. "I don't know if this is a good idea and where is Tommy?"

She pulled her neck back shocked. "Are you nervous? Why?" She shook her head.

Oliver sucked his top lip in. "I think this was a bad idea. I don't know anything about running a club. Hell, I barely remember some of the clubs we even went to. This is a mistake."

Felicity looked at him and tilted her head. "Hey….Oliver, look at me." He looked down at her. "This club is what you and Tommy are meant to do." She put her hand on his cheek. "This place, what you've done with it, It's amazing. There is no other club like this for miles around." She smiled at him sweetly. "Oliver…you can do this. I believe in you."

There was something about the way she looked at him with such faith that calmed Oliver. Her faith in him gave him what he needed and not doubt himself. A smile came across his face and he shook nodded yes. "Ok. I'm ready. Let's do this."

Oliver stood at the railing looking out over the dance floor. Tommy came up and handed him a flute of champagne. Setting his hand on Oliver's shoulder. "A toast my friend." He said motioning over the crowd.

Oliver took the glass and turned to Tommy. "To Verdant." He held his glass up to drink.

"To Verdant, to brothers and to having to of the most understanding women in our lives." Tommy held up his glass in a toast.

"Amen to that." Oliver tipped his glass and downed the liquid. Tommy refilled his glass and they walked over to the balcony railing.

The two men rested their elbows over the railing scanning the dance floor. His eyes stopped when he spotted Felicity and Laurel laughing as they sipped champagne while dancing to the beat of the music playing. He turned to see Tommy watching them as well.

Oliver looked at his glass before taking another sip. In that moment he saw the look on Tommy's face change. "Ollie." He pointed down to where Felicity struggling to free her wrist from a man on the dance floor. Oliver dropped the glass and grasped the railing. "Go. I've already texted security."

Oliver let go of the railing and pushed his way through the crowd. Security had already separated the man from Felicity and was escorting him out of the club. Oliver put his hands on Felicity's arms. "Are you ok?" He mouthed. She nodded yes. Oliver's jaw clenched and he went to follow security when Felicity caught his hand. He turned and she shook her head no and motioned for him to follow her.

She lead him to the back room and then to the basement where Oliver had set up his office. They went down the metal staircase and over to the table Oliver used as his desk. "Felicity, I really thi-"

She kissed him cutting off his words wrapping her arms around his neck. Oliver's shoulders began to loosen up as she deepened the kiss. "Felicity." He whispered as she kissed him. "What are you doing?"

She softened the kiss and looked at him. "I wanted to give you a proper congratulations on the success of the club." She leaned in and started kissing his neck.

Oliver's hands wrapped around her waist. "But Felicity that guy-"

"That guy is gone." She cut him off again hopping onto the table and pulling him in so his body slipped in between her legs. "And I am right here." She pulled him in and kissed him wrapping her legs around him.

Oliver slid his hands down to her thighs towards the bottom of her dress. "Felicity." He whispered. "If you keep kissing me like this I don't think I'll be able to stop."

Felicity took his bottom lip in her teeth and gently bit it and let it go. Looking into his eyes she slid her hands down to his ass and pulled him in closer. "That's what I was hoping for." She growled as she squeezed wrapping her legs around him tighter and kissing him.

Oliver's hands ran up her thighs and pulled her dress up spreading her legs wider. Her hands slid around to the front of his pants and unbuckled his belt. There kissing became more passionate as she undid the button on his pants. Her fingers resting on the waistband of her boxer briefs.

His arms reached around to unzip her dress enough to expose the top of her breasts. His hand slid around running his thumb over the peeks of her nipples as he devoured her neck with his tongue and lips. The other hand making its way back to her upper thigh searching for and opening. She gasped as his thumb ran over the front of her panties, the tips of his fingers finding the side.

"Oliver." She yelped feeling his thump press down and then his fingers pull the panties to one side. In one motion her fingertips pulled the elastic on his underwear down exposing his erection. Oliver's hand yanked at the lace tearing the panties exposing more of her wet slit.

He pulled his face away to look in her eyes as he leaned in closer. His hands pulling her to the edge of the table so he could see her face as he slid inside her. She gasped licking her lips as he entered her. His movements slow at first as he kisses her neck and then leans her back so he can run his tongue over the tip of her nipple. She rocks her hips drawing him in deeper with each thrust as his head buries deeper into her neck. His lips make a path to her mouth for a deep kiss.

She moans as Oliver begins to speed up. He can feel himself pulsing as she gasps trying to catch her breath. She starts to whimper with pleasure, the feeling of her orgasm pushing Oliver over the edge. He speeds his pace more and grunts feeling her tighten around him. "Yes baby." He whispers when suddenly he can't hold back any longer. He pushes inside her intensifying the feeling. He released inside of her letting out a sigh of relief as he let himself go.

They held each other for a moment trying to catch their breath neither of them wanting to move knowing that they would lose connection. Her forehead rested on his shoulder when suddenly he could feel her giggling.

He kissed her shoulder as he smiled. "What's so funny?" He said his lips still pressed against her shoulder.

She tilted her head back, "So, that just happened." She smiled.

Oliver lifted his head and leaned in to kiss her lips gently. "Yes it did." He smiled.

Felicity looked around. "We better get dressed. Laurel is probably wondering where I went." She started to pull the straps of her dress up.

Oliver zipped his pants back up and buttoned his button. He watched her as she tried to reach back and zip the back of her dress. A smile came across his face and he walked up behind her and zipped her dress. He kissed the back of her neck. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know I brought you down here for a reason.'

Oliver smiled as he looked down at her. "I got that." He kissed her gently.

Felicity pulled away and walked towards the computer on the desk. "Now that was just a bonus." She tapped a key on the computer screen. "This is the real gift." She tapped the keyboard a few times as Oliver walked over to her.

He looked over her shoulder viewing the screen. "Felicity, what is this."

She flipped the oversized screen for him to see better. "This is your new security system." She hit a button and showed him the multiple views of the club. "See you can see the club from all different angles. There's behind the bar so you can make sure no one is stealing drinks and the view of the hallway and there's the door." She pointed at various spots on the screen showing him how he can switch views and make things larger. "It's my gift to you. To help you make Verdant a success."

Oliver turned from the screen. He sighed as he looked at her. "Felicity….This is amazing. I can't believe, I can't even…"

She looked at him and smiled. "This is where you say thank you and tell me how awesome I am."

In one step Oliver swooped her up in a hug, his mouth near her ear. "Thank you. You are beyond wonderful and I love you." His eyes closed tightly as he hugged her.

They went back up to the club joining their friends in the nights' success. That night Oliver's mind was made up. His life would never be complete without her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oliver made his way around the room, when he got to the bar he stopped making sure the bartenders weren't in need of anything and that the bar backs were doing their jobs of clearing empty bottles and glasses off of tabled around the room.

He grabbed a bottle of water and drank from it placing it on the bar behind him. He scanned the room again. That was when he noticed it. Felicity stood at the bar waiting for her drink refill, the man standing next to her trying to touch her hair and she batted his hand away. He was persistent and continued to try and touch her again.

Oliver craned his neck to get a better glimpse of what was going on. He looked up to see the rest of the group in the VIP area enjoying themselves as she struggled with the man next to her. He was getting bolder attempting to grab her hand and she was getting more annoyed.

He battled with himself on whether to interfere. He lost the battle when they guy grabbed her and kissed her. She slapped him and his next move was grabbing her hands and holding them while he tried to kiss her again. Oliver was over the bar in less than ten seconds.

He put his hand on Felicity's back. "Everything ok here?" He asked looking at her.

The guy who obviously had too much to drink slurred. "Yeah it's all fine. My girlfriend and I are just having a little tiff."

Oliver look at him annoyed. "Oh really. What's your girlfriend's name?"

"Shawna." The man slurred.

Oliver took the guys hands and peeled them off of Felicity's wrists. "Nice try." He said leading the guy out of the bar. "Now we are going to do this the easy way. You are going to leave and not come back and you are definitely not going to touch any of the ladies from here again." He explained.

The guy looked at him angrily. "But I was. Who the hell are you anyways?"

Oliver padded him on the back as he handed him over to dig. "Me, I own this place and you are going home for the night." Oliver leaned over to Dig. "Put this asshole in a cab and get him out of here."

Diggle nodded. "Come on Civderella. The ball is over." Dig said as he put the guy in a cab and sent him on his way.

Oliver turned and headed back into the club. Felicity stood near the door waiting for him. He almost didn't see her since he had barely look up. "Oliver." She said loudly to get his attention.

Oliver looked at her surprised. "Oh hey. I figured you went back upstairs to the party. Is everything ok?"

Felicity nodded. She pointed to the door where the hallway was and the door to the lower office. Oliver nodded a yes and punched the code in opening the door. He held it for her and let her walk through. He followed her down the steps. Oliver leaned against his desk with a confused look on his face.

Felicity ran her fingers over the monitor. "I can't believe you didn't change the code, not that I couldn't figure it out."

Oliver shook his head and took a breath. "Is everything ok Felicity? Why did you bring me down here?" He questioned. The smell of her perfume was overwhelming him.

She stopped and looked at him. "Oliver I wanted to thank you for that upstairs and-"

He cut her off. "Look, it's no big deal. The guy was a drunk asshole and-"

Now it was Felicity who cut him off. "No Oliver, I just wanted to say that….well, lately….Lately we've been running into each other in some really odd places and well, I just hope it isn't weird for you. I mean me back in town."

Oliver was doing his best to best cool as possible. "No not at all. I mean we're friends so it shouldn't be weird."

Felicity's face fell flat. She looked almost hurt as she put her hands together. "Friends….Of course we're friends. I mean why wouldn't we be friends. Right?"

Oliver looked at her confused. His mind was racing. Did she want more than friendship from him? He tried unsuccessfully to read her face, but all he saw was those damn pink lips. He just wanted to grab her and kiss her.

Felicity fidgeted nervously. "Well uh, I better get back upstairs to the girls." She walked towards him. "Thank you, again Oliver for saving me upstairs."

Oliver stood up. He looked down into her eyes. "You're welcome Felicity." He said his hand touching her elbow.

"I guess we'll see each other soon. You know with the wedding and everything. Unless we bump into each other sooner or something." She nodded pressing her lips together.

Oliver didn't take his eyes off of her. He couldn't help his eyes going straight to her lips. Without even knowing it they were getting closer. She licked her lips.

As they were about to kiss Felicity hopped up and pulled him in for a hug. He could feel her chest as she tried to catch her breath. "Thank you Oliver and I'll see you around."

His eyes closed as he hugged her back taking in her smell.

Felicity let go and headed for the railing. She turned as she was about to go up. "Oh yeah and I can't wait to get to get to know your girlfriend at the rehearsal dinner and the wedding. You both look happy." She said forcing a smile. "Well, uh bye."

She headed up the stairs. Oliver turned and rubbed his hand over his face. They almost kissed. She was tight there. Why didn't he just grab her and tell her what a total fool he was and how he needed her and wanted her back. Wait, girlfriend. Shado. He had completely forgotten about Shado and them seeing her while they were together. She thought he had a girlfriend. Felicity would never kiss him if she thought he had a girlfriend.

Oliver shook his head. He needed to think. Maybe it was time he stopped trying to fool himself and admit that living without her was not an option.  
##

So we're at the end of this chapter and so far this one is my least favorite. I just can't wait to get to the wedding! I hope you like Felicity's date. ;)

In the next couple of chapters though you are going to find out what happened. I mean in every happy relationship just when you think it's perfect it blows up in your face. It's just what happens.

Anyways. Let me know what you think so far. Sorry this one was a little yuck. Love to you all.


	10. I Guess That's Why They Call It The Blues

So we meet again and it’s a double digit chapter. 

I know everyone is impatiently waiting for why they broke up and what happened. Now really if you knew all the answers would you even continue reading the story? Patience everyone. Your answers are coming soon. Of course you know with answers comes a price to pay. Don’t stress though, in the end it’s all good. I just have to create some drama before that and drag it out to drive you all crazy. What can I say, I’m just mean I guess. 

So instead of dragging all this out, and don’t doubt me, I can babble about nothing for a long time. I blame years of customer service work and having to listen to people complain about nothing for what seems like forever. Trying to choke yourself with the phone cord or impale yourself with a pen does not work, trust me I’ve tried. So let’s move on and get to this chapter. 

Reminder I don’t own Arrow or the characters, but I do own all my bad grammar and spelling mistakes. I have no beta so forgive me for my mistakes. Xxoo

Chapter 10  
I Guess That’s Why They Call It The Blues   
https://youtu.be/h6KYAVn8ons

Oliver sat staring out the window in a daze. Truthfully his mind was stuck on Felicity. Seeing her again brought back memories that he had tried so hard to forget. Who was he trying to fool though, those memories were engrained in his brain and truthfully he didn’t want to forget them. He knew he was still in love with her and no matter what his head said, his heart said something different. 

He could see the reflection of the lights in his eyes from the various hotels and casinos. Funny the last time he was in Vegas was to visit Felicity’s mother and they barely stepped foot into the city. Felicity had shown him the other side of Vegas where she had grown up. It had forever changed Oliver’s opinion of the place. In his eyes it was no longer just a place to gamble your fortune away, but a place where a little girl built her first computer and hacked into the MGM grand’s security system. 

Oliver purposely booked Ceasar’s in an effort to avoid Felicity’s mother. The last he’d heard she was working at the Venetian and that was crossed off the list. Running into Donna Smoak was more than Oliver was going to be able to handle right now. 

“Ollie!!!” He turned his head and smiled hearing his name called repeatedly. Tommy sauntered over to him. “There will be no pouting at my bachelor party.” He pulled him away from the window. He put his arm around his shoulder. “This is my bachelor party and you my friend are single and in Vegas. It’s high time you had a “what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas experience” and I am going to help you do it.” Tommy wiggled his eyebrows as he led him to the rest of the group. Oliver sighed, but joined the group and headed out for the night. 

Oliver lost track of the clubs after the fifth one they went to. Part of it was being over tired, but most of it was the amount of alcohol they had drank. He hadn’t had this much to drink since he and Tommy turned 21. 

When he woke up he was staring up at the ceiling in the middle of a king size bed, he went to turn over he heard breathing. He lifted his head to see dark hair spread across the pillow next to him on the left. He looked to the right and saw a hand on his shoulder. His laid his head back on the pillow and cover his eyes with his hands. Fuck was the only thought in his head. He honestly didn’t remember a thing and really just wanted to get up and shower. 

Maneuvering out of the bed proved to be a challenge, but Oliver succeeded. He picked up the now empty box of condoms and breathed a sigh of relief as he tossed it in the garbage. He stepped into the shower and let the hot water run over him. He scrubbed with the bar of soap wishing it would wash off what happened last night, whatever that was. If he was lucky those girls would wake up and be gone by the time he got out. 

He came out of the bathroom fully dressed to see the brunette zipping her boot up. She looked up at him and smiled. “Kara left. She has an early shift today.” She stood up and pulled down her dress to adjust it. 

Oliver looked around nervously. “Oh, I uh, I didn’t know. I mean I uh.”

The girl shook her head. “I’m Gina.” She put her hand out for him to shake. “I figure you don’t remember my name so I thought I’d break the ice a little.” 

Oliver shook her hand. “Do you need anything? I mean can I get you anything?” 

Gina chuckled. “I just need to use the bathroom before I go.” She pointed to where the door was to make sure she was going the right way. Oliver nodded a yes. Gina went in not closing the door all the way behind her. “Oh yeah. Your friend wanted me to tell you they will meet you downstairs in an hour. They wanted to make sure you were done in here. That was bout ten minutes ago so you have some time.” She said coming out of the bathroom. “That is unless you want to have a little more fun before you go.” 

Oliver looked at her trying not to be rude and just say yeah no way now that I’m sober. It was pretty obvious that was how he felt.

Gina shook her head. “Yeah I didn’t think so.” She walked over and grabbed her purse. “Come on rich boy. Let’s get you back to your friends.” 

They got in the elevator and rode down to the lobby. Oliver stepped out behind her. She turned to face him. “Thank you Oliver. It was fun.” She smiled gripping her purse strap. 

“Thank you Gina. It was nice meeting you.” He said taking her hand.

Gina reached up and put her arm around his neck giving him a kiss. Oliver looked up to see Donna Smoak staring at him with the phone to her ear, her mouth open in aww. Panic set in. 

“Donna.” Oliver choked out. “What are you doing here?” 

Donna shook her head. “Sweetie, I have to go.” She said into the phone. “I know. I will. Felicity honey I promise I will call you later. OK. I love you. Bye.” She tapped her phone to end the call. “Hello Oliver.” She said with a raised eyebrow. 

Oliver looked at Gina then back at Donna. “This is not what it looks like.”

Donna pursed her lips. “Who am I to judge? What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, but in your case it’s already on the internet. I hope girlfriend is very forgiving. Have a good day Gina.” She said as she started to walk away.

“See ya later Donna.” Gina smiled shrugged her shoulders and walked away. 

Oliver quickly caught up to Donna. “Donna, you know that wasn’t what it looks like. I was just, that was just. It’s Tommy’s bachelor party.” 

He followed her into the back room where she walked over to a locker. She opened the lock and swung the door open. “Look Oliver, it’s none of my business how you spend your nights since you and Felicity aren’t together anymore and if you feel like spending it with a stripper that’s your choice.”

Oliver observed the contents on the inside door of her locker. He immediately caught sight of the picture she had hanging in there. It was of him and Felicity standing in front of the hoover damn, one arm around her shoulder and she was tucked under the other. Both of them smiling happily. 

Donna saw what he was looking at. “Heh, it’s my favorite picture.” She ran her fingertips over it. “You both look so happy. Even though you aren’t together anymore I haven’t had the heart to take it down.” 

Oliver looked down. “It is a great picture.” Oliver sighed at the memory. “We’re trying to be friends yu know.” 

Donna took a deep breath. “In my experience it doesn’t work like that. One person always wants more.” She grabbed her bag from the locker and closed the door. “Look Oliver, I’m not going to say anything to Felicity about seeing you. I think it’s just best this way. She’s been through enough.” Donna said taking his hand. “Now, if you’ll excuse me I have to go. I need to sleep and then be back here in 8 hours for a high roller banquet.” 

Oliver shook his head. “Thanks Donna.” She leaned over and hugged him. 

Donna walked to the door and turned to look at him. “You know Oliver. Sometimes some things just have a way of working themselves out.” She smiled and left him standing there. 

Oliver walked out the door. He stopped and leaned against the wall looking up at the ceiling to collect his thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Las Vegas

 

“See, I told you the next card was a jack of spades.” Felicity said with a proud smile. “I grew up here, I know my card games.” She hopped off the bar stool and took her place under Oliver’s arm as they strolled out of the casino. 

Oliver laughed. “Counting cards is illegal.” He whispered into her hair.

Felicity chuckled. “I know. It was the head of security that taught me how to do it.” 

They walked up the strip Felicity showing him all the places she loved as a kid, even where she picked up her first hard drive when she was seven years old. 

Felicity took him to her mother’s home, she showed him around and when they got to her room Oliver saw the organized shoe boxes filled with computer parts. He looked at the tower in the corner of the room. “It’s a server.” She blurted out.

Oliver looked at it fascinated by the workmanship. “Felicity, this is amazing. I don’t know much about computers, but I’ve never seen anything like this.”

Felicity smiled modestly. “It’s really just a simple naz server. It’s no big deal.” 

Oliver walked over to her. “You are too modest.” He said as he leaned in to kiss her. 

Felicity smiled through the kiss. She quickly turned hearing the front door open. “Felicity!” She heard her mother call. 

“Here we go.” She whispered as her mother entered the room. “Mom. So good to see you.” She said walking over to her mother and hugging her. 

Donna hugged her looking up at Oliver. “Hi baby. I didn’t interrupt anything did I? I could leave you two alone.” 

Felicity rolled her eyes. “Mom, please.” She said pulling away. “Mom. This is Oliver, Oliver this is my mom.” 

Oliver walked over to her and took her hand. “Lovely to meet you Ms. Smoak.” 

“Please call me Donna.” She said staring at Oliver. She kept her eyes on him as she turned to Felicity, mouthing the words “Oh my gosh” as she squeezed his bicep. “Oh my you work out.” 

“Mom.” Felicity said rolling her eyes. 

Oliver let her go. “Uh yea. I try.” 

Donna smiled. “Well, whatever you’re trying it’s working.” She turned to Felicity who was giving her the please be quiet look. “Oliver, please come sit down.” 

Oliver and Felicity followed her to the living room. He looked at Felicity noticing the stressed look on her face. He took her hand in his. He sat down next to Felicity and smiled. 

Donna sat down folding her hands. “So Felicity said you own a night club. That’s an interesting business. I mean I know a lot of club owners and well a club owner is the last person I’d picture Felicity dating.”

“Yes, well my friend Tommy and I own it together. It was actually Felicity that encouraged me to make the investment.” Oliver turned to her and smiled. “So far she was right.”

Donna sat quietly looking at the way Oliver looked at Felicity. She licked her lips and shook her head. “I see.” She smiled. “So what are you two up to tonight?” 

Felicity turned to Donna ready to speak when Oliver quickly interrupted her. “I was hoping to take you both to dinner tonight, get to know each other, if you don’t mind.”

“Um, my mother probably has to work Oliver. Right mom?” Felicity asked trying to be calm. 

“Actually I have the night off since I covered Bev’s shift earlier this week.” She put her hands together with a clap. “Dinner sounds wonderful.”

“Great. I already made a reservation at Valentino for 8. Felicity why don’t you go shower and get ready since you were saying you wanted to freshen up before your mother got home. I’m sure Donna and I will find something to talk about while you are getting ready.” Oliver said tapping her hand.

“Well, Maybe my mom wants to-“ Felicity started, but was quickly cut off by donna. 

“Yes, honey. You go shower. I’ll freshen up when you’re done. Now go so Oliver and I can chat dear.” Donna waved her hand at Felicity. “Go go go. We’ll be fine.”

Felicity slowly walked towards her room. She turned back to look at them before she entered her room and shut the door.

Oliver turned to Donna who was standing with her arms folded across her chest. “So, Oliver, tell me how long have you been in love with my daughter?”

Oliver bowed his head. “Is it that obvious?” He smiled looking back up at her. 

Donna chuckled. “Honey, if I was legally blind I’d still see it.” She put her hands on her thighs and pushed herself up. She headed for the kitchen. “Can I get you a drink?” She got herself a glass and filled it with water, taking a sip as she smiled at Oliver.

Oliver leaned up against the counter. “No, thank you.” He folded his arms. “I want you to know that my intentions are good. I love your daughter very much and I would never hurt her.” 

Donna took another sip of her water. “No one ever intends on hurting the woman they love, sometimes it just happens. It’s like just when everything seems so perfect the bubble bursts.” She set her glass down on the counter and took a deep breath. “You know Felicity’s dad left us when she was seven. One day he just up and left, no explanation, no warning. I never saw it coming.” Donna looked down and looked at Oliver in the eyes. “I just want more for her than that. I’ve read all about you on the internet, all your girlfriends, peeing on a cop. I want you to know, I didn’t work crazy shifts waiting tables in heals to help put her through college and be a success to have some man break her heart.”

Oliver turned to face her. He set his hand on top of hers. “I want you to know that I plan on being around for a long time. I know what the gossip columns say and I understand that you don’t trust me. Hell I wouldn’t trust me either, but I have changed. Felicity…she’s…she’s amazing. I’ve never met anyone like her and she so smart. So smart. She makes me want to be a better man. Without her I don’t know where I’d be. I love her, more than I ever thought was possible. What I’m saying is, I plan on being in this for the long hall and I only hope that I have your blessing.”

Donna bit her lip, a tear slipped down her cheek. “Ok Oliver Queen.” She wiped her eye. “I believe you.” She wiped her eye one more time then pointed a finger at him. “But remember this, I know a Brutus and he looks as scary as his name sounds, and if I find out you hurt my baby girl I will not be afraid to call him and believe me he will make sure you feel every ounce of pain you deserve. Do you understand me?” 

Oliver pressed his lips together and shook his head yes. “Loud and clear.” 

Donna sniffed then straightened up. She set her hand on his bicep again. “Now that we have an understanding let’s get ready for dinner.” 

If anything Oliver had Donna Smoak’s approval, well at least he hoped he did at least. Things were better than Oliver could have ever imagined, but it only takes a minute for that to change.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Oliver got to breakfast he was beyond ready to go home. He’d had enough of Vegas and all the memories it stirred up inside of him. Running into your ex-girlfriends mother when you are trying to get rid of the stripper you can’t remember sleeping with the night before are not ideal circumstances. Somehow despite Donna saying wasn’t going to say anything to her daughter he knew somehow Felicity would still find out and it bugged the crap out of him.

When he got home that night he set his bag down on the floor and flopped on the bed. He cover his eyes with his hands before sliding them over his face. He sat up and looked at the drawer to his night stand. Sliding over the side of his bed he opened the drawer and reached in pulling out a box. Fingering the box he popped it open and looked at the ring inside. 

It was somewhat modest, but that matched Felicity’s personality perfectly. A diamond in the center and a triangle diamond on each side. Inside the band engraved a heart with an arrow through it. He didn’t have the heart to sell it or return it. Keeping it somehow made sense to him. 

Felicity never saw that ring. Maybe if she had things would be different. Maybe if he had just given it to her on that day instead of watching her walk out the door the emptiness he felt wouldn’t exist. He snapped the box shut and shifted so his back was up against his headboard with one hand behind his head, the other twirling the box in his hand. It was in that moment that Oliver realized that he needed to start being honest with himself. The truth was he never stopped loving her and was miserable without her. The problem was he had no idea what to do next. 

Oliver’s eyes were getting heavy. Hopefully a good night’s sleep would clear his head. 

++

Ok well, just an FYI for anyone who is still out there reading, the next chapter is going to shed some light on a few things. I promised you all patience would pay off. I keep my promises.   
xxoo


	11. Broken

So here it is, some much needed answers to questions in your mind. I hope this chapter gives you a little of what you have been asking for. 

Now I know I have no beta and I make a lot of mistakes and I want to apologize for that. Often times I am writing late at night and trying to type as quickly as possible to get the words running through my brain out on paper as fast as I can. I have three daughter and have to make time to write since the 2 year old is extremely bossy. She is continuously giving the 15 and 11 year detailed orders. I swear she’s 2 going on 20 and if you have ever had a 2 year old around you would understand. You would think since she’s the third one I’d have this down pat, but nope, they all throw a curve and are different in their own way. 

So back to what I was saying, not only am I on the run with the kids, but I work full time in customer service. Listening to complaints for 8 hours a day can get to you especially since some of the whining is from other co-workers as well. Needless to say by the end of the day I have to let it roll off my back or I will go nuts. Probably why I insist that in the house we have a dance party while cooking dinner and after while doing the dishes. Part of my stress relief. We all have one right? 

Lastly I have a husband that is 6’4 and was a professional wrestler. He is the only male in the house other than the cat and dog, (both snipped so do they really count), we are testosterone deficient in the family as it is. Yes I have taken a bump in the ring and been put in a figure four leg lock just to prove that I could take it. The stipulation was that I could hit him with a steel chair (it was awesome) just so he could let out a little steam. Yes he is my 4th child. What I’m getting at is I am trying to keep the mistakes to a minimum and obviously not doing well at it. Sorry peeps. I’ll use spell check more often. I promise. Ok I promise to try. 

Oh yeas and one other thing. There is a reference to a miscarriage in here so if anyone is sensitive to it I do apologize for it. It’s not an easy thing and I have lived it a few times so if it stirs up memories for you than just know we can cry together. 

So just so we’re clear I can only dream of owning Arrow, but I do own all the mistakes I made writing this. Love to you all and thank you for reading and taking the time to comment. Xxoo

Chapter 11

Broken  
https://youtu.be/I6cdPeYJh0s

Laurel and Tommy had picked the Starling Plaza for their wedding. In truth, they didn’t have much of a choice since it was the only place large enough to hold all the guests. The press had labeled this as the event of the year and Malcolm Merlin was sparing no expense. He had booked the entire top floor for the bridal party, making it easier for them to prepare for the wedding. 

Laurel and Tommy agreed to pose for some photos after the wedding that would be exclusively for the press providing they did not interfere with any of the proceedings that day. It was a small price to pay when you are one of the wealthiest families in the world and it insured their guests would be comfortable and not have to worry about paparazzi snapping photos. 

The rehearsal dinner was over and Oliver was restless, his mind racing. Not tired enough to sleep he decided a walk might clear his head. He slipped a lite jacket on and headed outside. 

It was almost 11 pm, still early for a Friday night in the city. He passed several bars contemplating whether or not to go in and have a few drinks, but never stopped. He crossed the street to where a small coffee shop was. 

As he walked past the front window and headed for the door he saw her. Stopping dead in his tracks he watched her, her fingers tapping the screen of her tablet to scroll down the page she was reading. She didn’t look away from the page she was reading as she sipped her coffee and put the mug back down on the table next to her. 

Oliver took a deep breath and entered the shop. He watched to see if she would look up as he walked by. He was hoping she would, but she never flinched from what she was reading. He ordered his coffee and waited for the girl to call his name telling him it was ready. 

“Oliver.” The barista called placing his cup on the counter. 

That was when he saw her look up and around to see the face match the name. She turned to see him take the coffee. Oliver lifted the cup to give a hello salute with it. He smiled. She smiled back and then motioned for him wordlessly asking he wanted to join her at her table. He accepted.

Oliver walked over and pulled out a chair. Felicity slid her tablet to the side. “Hi. How are you?” She asked putting her hands around the cup.

“Good. How are you?” He asked adjusting his chair.

“Good.” Her red nails tapped the mug. “So what are you doing out? I meant that well, with the wedding being tomorrow I’m surprised Tommy let you leave the hotel. Laurel says he a nervous wreck.” 

Oliver chuckled. “Yeah well, he was too busy to see me sneak out. You should have seen him at the rehearsal dinner.”

Felicity smiled. “That bad huh.” 

“Yeah. I don’t know who is going to cry harder tomorrow. They need his and her tissue boxes.” He laughed as he shook his head. 

She shook her head. “Oh boy. This is going to be interesting to say the least.” She slid her cup so the handle was on the other side. There was an awkward silence. Oliver looked at her hands encircling her cup. He wanted to take her hands in his and tell her how he felt. How beautiful that pink blouse looked on her and how he loved that damn pink lipstick. 

Oliver sipped his coffee. “So, you saw we are supplying Palmer tech with the funding it needs for nano tech expansion? The proposal you made up for Palmer was fantastic, by the way. You won the board over without a second thought.”

Felicity sat up proudly. “Yes. Ray told me you made the offer. It’s a good thing. It’s really going to help a lot of people.” Felicity looked down at her mug. “Oliver, I…” She looked up at him. Their eyes locked. 

Oliver got lost in her eyes. They looked at each other silently as if they were having a conversation without words. He waited for her to speak again, but no words came out of her mouth until she broke eye contact. 

“I have to go.” She quickly got up grabbing her tablet and purse, her opened wallet flipping out on to the floor. 

Oliver leaned over to pick it up seeing the exposed photo where he license should be. It was a picture of them together. She was sitting on his lap, his arms around her, smiling as he kissed her cheek. Across from it was the slightly faded ultrasound photo that had the word baby typed out near the image. He ran his thumb over them gently. He looked at her with pain in his eyes as he handed it to her. Her lips quivered and she slowly took it from him squeezing her eyes tight as she folded it to put it back in her purse. 

 

“Felicity.” He whispered. “I…”

“Don’t Oliver.” She said turning to him. “I know it’s been a year. I guess I should take it out of my wallet, but I just haven’t been able to. ” She held her purse to her chest protecting its contents. “I really have to go Oliver.” She quickly headed towards the door stopping and turning to him. “I’ll see you tomorrow Oliver.” She turned and left the shop.

She still had it. He pulled his wallet out and opened it as he fell back into his seat. The edges were tattered, but the image was still there. Baby……..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Felicity sat on the exam table of the doctor’s office, Oliver bounced his leg nervously as he sat in the chair both too anxious to speak. A knock at the door just before it opened broke the silence. 

The doctor entered holding her tablet. “Hello Felicity.” The doctor smiled walking over to the table next to her. 

“Hi doctor Robins.” Felicity smiled back. 

“And you are?” Doctor Robins asked looking at Oliver. 

He quickly stood up wiping the sweat off of his hands on his pant legs.

“Oh that’s my father, not my father, my boyfriend, I mean the father of the baby and my boyfriend.” She sighed trying to stop the spew of words coming out of her mouth. “This is my boyfriend Oliver.”

 

Doctor Robins chuckled. “Nice to meet you Oliver.” She shook his hand. “So now, tell me what’s going on?”

“She’s pregnant.” Oliver blurted out.

The doctor turned to him and smiled. “I saw that in the file. Thank you Oliver.” She turned to Felicity. “Can you lay back for me?” She helped Felicity lay on her back. “So you took the pregnancy test when?”

“Saturday.” Felicity said as the doctor felt her abdomen. Oliver stood near her head holding her hand. 

“When was your last period?” She asked pressing gently. 

“May 6th.” Felicity licked her lips nervously. 

“So that makes you about seven weeks pregnant.” The doctor smiled. “Your blood work looks good. I’m going to have the technician come in and we can do an ultrasound so you can see your baby.” 

 

Felicity squeezed Oliver’s hand. “Are you ok?”

Oliver sighed nervously. “Yeah, I’m just a little nervous.”

The ultrasound tech knocked and wheeled the equipment in. She smiled at them. “I’m Tracy and I’m going to take some pictures of your baby. Is your bladder full?”

Felicity nodded yes. “Yeah, a bathroom would be great right now.”

The technician laughed. “Soon.” She smiled powering up the machine. “Now pull your shirt up and undo the top button of your pants please. I’m going to take some measurements. I heated this up, but it might still be a bit cold.” She put a towel in the front of Felicity’s pants and squirted the jelly on her abdomen. 

The technician pressed the wand to where she put the gel. They watched her nervously as she clicked away at the keyboard. “Ok. Looks good.” She turned the screen towards them so they could see. “Ok, here’s your baby.” 

Oliver lifted her hand as they watched the screen. He had no idea what he was looking at. It looked blurry and alien like. He could see Felicity examining the image. “Here.” The tech pushed a button. “This is your baby.” The screen labeled the image pointing out where the baby was displayed.

He looked down seeing the smile on her face widen. He leaned and kissed her gently on the cheek. “It’s beautiful.” He whispered and turned back to the screen.

Two copies were printed out and given to each of them. 

Felicity pulled the back of her night shirt back so it was taught across her stomach. “It’s huge.” She said looking at herself in the mirror.

Oliver sat in bed, his back resting against the headboard. “You are far from huge and it hasn’t even been a week since we saw the doctor.” 

She turned to face him as she walked towards the end of the bed and climbed on her hands and knees to her where her pillow was. “You don’t understand. You’re the guy and you aren’t going to become a human people bus.” She flopped on her back head resting on her pillow. 

Oliver turned off the light and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her temple. “You are the most beautiful human bus I have ever seen. I love you.” He rested his hand across her abdomen. “Get some rest baby. The doctor says you need it.”

Oliver woke the next morning alone in bed. He yawned as he sat up and stretched. “Felicity?” He called as he rolled out of bed. “Honey?” He yelled again still not getting a response. As he walked to the bathroom he saw the door half shut. He furrowed his brow as he pushed the door open. 

There she was curled up on the floor arms wrapped around her stomach and tears rolling down her cheeks. He quickly kneeled down next to her. “Baby what’s wrong? What happened?” He asked with a panic. Leaning over her.

“Somethings wrong Oliver. It hurts.” She cried. 

He quickly stood up scooping her into his arms. He carried her to the car and they rushed to the hospital. 

On the way home he tried to concentrate on the road. Felicity laid with her forehead pressed against the window. The words rang over and over in his head. “It just wasn’t the right time.” The doctor had said. “Some things are just not meant to be.” 

He helped her out of the car and walked her to the bedroom. She lay in bed with a numb look on her face. He gently rubbed her back. “Is there anything I can do for you? Can I get you anything?”

She didn’t answer. Her eyes focused on the wall in front of her. 

Oliver took a deep breath and walked around the bed. He curled himself around her. “It’s going to be ok you know. I can’t imagine what you’re feeling because I’m on the outside looking in, but no matter what I’m here for you, when you’re ready….I’m here.” 

He breathed in her scent as he held her. He could feel her start to shake as she started to cry. “Shhhhhh….” He cooed. “It’s ok.”

She turned and curled into him. “I’m sorry.” She sobbed. “I’m so sorry.”

Oliver’s eyes teared up. “You never have to apologize Felicity. You did nothing wrong. This, was not your fault.” He squeezed her tighter as she cried harder. “It’s ok.” He whispered, comforting her gently.

Weeks went by, neither of them mentioning what had happened. They hadn’t told anyone about the pregnancy or the miscarriage. It was like life just went on as usual. The only difference was the tenderness and affection had disappeared. 

Felicity threw herself into her work, often times not returning home until after Oliver had left to go to Verdant. They were more than distant. 

It seemed like an eternity since they had really spent any time together so on that night at dinner when Felicity started telling him about a job opportunity at Wayne Enterprises Oliver was less than enthused. 

“It’s a huge opportunity and really it would only be like four months tops.” She said taking a fork full of vegetables. 

Oliver pushed his food with his fork. “I can’t leave for that long Felicity. I have Verdant to run and-“

She cut him off before he could finish. “Oliver, this is not some vacation. It’s work. I don’t expect you to drop everything to follow me to France. This is a major career opportunity for me and well, I think it’s best if I go on my own.” She held her fork rubbing it along her plate. 

Oliver sighed as he looked at her. He didn’t want to let her go. In his head this was the worst idea on the planet. If he said no would it put a deeper wedge between them? Would saying no and disagreeing with her make her resent him? Breaking up with her was the last thing he wanted to do. He knew the only way to keep her was to let her go.

He dropped his hand and clutched the box in his pocket. “It sounds like quite an opportunity for you.” He looked down. “If you think this is a good thing then you should do it.” He lied trying to be as supportive as possible.

Felicity looked up shocked at his agreement. “Really?” She blinked. “Wow, um well, I will let Mr. Wayne know first thing in the morning.” She took another bite of food. “Thank you Oliver.” 

He stood there looking around the house. It looked so empty without her things. She had packed it all up and taken it with her. She left, just like that and he let her go without a fight. They called each daily, but that soon became every other day and then every few days, until it was now once a week or if they had the time. 

Four months turned into six then months. He found out she was returning home when he was having dinner with Tommy and Laurel. Finding out she was communicating with friends more than him cut like a knife.

He met her at the airport. His heart pounding as he saw her. Why he didn’t just grab her and tell her how much he missed her was a mystery to him. She pulled just one carry on behind her as she approached him. “Hi.” She said giving him an awkward hug. 

“Hi.” He responded. “Are there anymore bags?” He asked looking towards the baggage area.

Felicity shook her head. “No. They are being shipped.” 

He took her bag and they walked to the car. Putting her bag in the trunk he got in the car. “Ready to go home?” Oliver said starting the car.

Felicity bit her lip. “Actually the company booked me a hotel room for a few a couple of days. I hope you don’t mind. It’s just I’m really tired and the jet lag. I just really need a little rest. You don’t mind do you?” 

Oliver started the car. “No. Not at all. I’ll drop you off there and pick you up later for dinner. Everyone is excited to see you.”

Felicity took a deep breath. “I really wanted to talk to you before that. You see Bruce Wayne offered me this executive position. I’d be working directly with Lucious Fox in applied science in Gotham. He’s developing some amazing things and he requested to work with me leading his team. It’s a huge career jump and well, I mean Laurel says I’m foolish not to take it and your mom and Thea said it’s an opportunity like no other.”

Oliver sighed. Finding out that she had discussed this with everyone else before him was the nail in the coffin for him. “I guess you have to take it then.” He lied. 

Felicity turned in the seat towards him. “Thank you Oliver. For being there. For being such a good friend. It means a lot.” 

When did they become nothing more than friends? He swallowed hard. His left hand dropping to the feel the box that held the engagement ring in his pants pocket. 

He dropped her off at the hotel. Returning later that evening to pick her up for the welcome home dinner they had planned at the restaurant nearby. 

They entered together. He watched her ponytail sway as she hugged everyone. Oliver stood back feeling like an outsider looking in, feeling alone amongst their friends. 

Thea came over and sat next to him. She put her hand on his knee where his hand rested. “You ok Ollie cuz you’re sitting over here on your own instead of joining the party.” 

Oliver gave a small smile as he watched Felicity as she laughed while talking to Moira. “I’m fine Thea.” He sighed. “I just….It’s been a long day.” Why he didn’t tell her that in his pocket he held the ring that he wanted to give her changing his future forever. “I’m fine Thea. Go back and have fun.” Thea leaned in and gave him a hug then hopped up to rejoin the party. 

By the end of the night the party had turned from a welcome home gathering to a farewell and good luck at your new job. Her goodbyes were said and promises were made to visit often. They headed towards the car Felicity looking down holding her sweater in front of her as she made her way to the car. 

Oliver opened her door and then headed to the driver side. Her eyes fixed outside the car window as they drove. “I can’t wait to get back to my room and get some sleep.” She yawned. 

“So when do you leave?” He asked trying to concentrate on the road ahead. 

Felicity looked down. “Friday.”

Oliver pulled into the hotel parking spot. He turned angrily to her. “Wow.” He scoffed. “Tell me something Felicity, why did you even bother to come home? Was it to tell me what a “GOOD FRIEND” I am or was it to nicely tell me F-U I’m leaving.”

“What the hell are you talking about Oliver? I think we can both agree our relationship has been different ever since.” She turned away tears welling in her eyes. 

“What’s the matter? Can’t say it?” He growled. “Here let me help you. Ever since you lost the baby and decided to alienate me and cut me out of your life like I was nothing to you.” 

“I’m leaving Oliver.” She grabbed the handle and got out of the car quickly heading towards the hotel. 

Oliver followed her. “That’s right Felicity. Walk away.” He shouted. “Thank you. Thank you for showing me just how unimportant I was to you. Good luck to the next guy you walk all over!”

She turned tears in her eyes and looked at him. “Goodbye Oliver.” And with those words she was gone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Oliver walked back to his hotel room. His words still rang in his ears. It felt like yesterday when she walked away. He could still remember the night two weeks after that when he went to Verdant and drank himself silly. That was the last time he called her literally professing his love to her, telling her that she belonged with him and that she needed to come home. 

She never returned the call. He later found out from Tommy that Laurel had told him her phone had glitches and the message was never received. He never tried again. 

Oliver returned to his hotel room. Tomorrow was the wedding and the only thing he could think of was how the hell he would make it through the day. Maybe it’s time he started admitting to himself that he wasn’t over her and he was a fool for not stopping her. 

At this moment Oliver’s biggest regret was Letting Felicity Smoak walk out of his life. 

++

So now you know what happened and how. I hope you all feel better ;) Ok not really. Hope you enjoyed it. Drop me a line if you want to.


	12. Against All Odds

You have no idea how much it means to me that any of you take the time to comment. I’m not looking for praise, but it sure does let me know you are reading and that means the world. 

As I promised, in the last chapter you found out why the breakup happened. It wasn’t an easy situation to write and I only hope I did it justice. I myself was pleased with it and truthfully if the writer is happy it shows. 

So about the wedding. Yes this is the chapter where Laurel and Tommy make it official. Of course you know Oliver is bringing a date to the wedding and well Felicity is too. I am a major fan of jealous Oliver and hunt for fics that he’s jealous in. It’s a sickness really, but I freaking love it and because of that I’m putting it in. Come on, admit it. Who the heck doesn’t love it when he’s jealous of Barry or better yet when he pushes things off the desk after seeing Ray and Felicity kiss. Love it when Roy says “Are you ok?” and his answer back is “Not really” with that shaky voice. It was heaven. Yes I admit I watched it multiple times.

Now I have to say as I’m writing I have Pandora blaring in my ear. I hear 5 million songs that I want to include in every chapter. I only wish I could put real theme music to certain scenes. Maybe another fiction who knows. 

Ok now I could continue to babble on and on, but really I have been waiting for this freaking chapter since I started writing this damn fic. So here it goes….

Chapter 10

Against All Odds (Take A Look At Me Now)  
https://youtu.be/m_qgSs65-mY

With so many guests Laurel and Tommy opted to skip the receiving line. They mingled through the crowd greeting every guest as they sipped their drinks and had their choice of hors d'oeuvres. A chef was stationed all around the room making the guest small plates of appetizers. Guests had their choice of Chinese, Italian or French food to snack on before the meal. On the liter side an assortment of cheese crackers fruit and vegetables was also available. 

Oliver stood at the bar talking to Shado as he took a bite of a small vegetable pizza. “You’re right that is good.” He said as he chewed. 

Shado nodded. “I told you. Slade and I had these at a wedding last ear and they were fantastic.” She smiled taking a bite. She had told Oliver that she had found Slade and was leaving next week to join him in Australia, telling Oliver that this time she wasn’t going to lose him again. Since they were both invited to the wedding they decided to go together, saying that everyone has more fun at a wedding when you have a date. 

Oliver looked around the room to see Thea standing and laughing with Roy who had flown in to accompany her for the weekend. Next to her was His mother and Walter who were chatting with some of Starlings elite. On the other side of the room was Quinten Lance and his youngest daughter Sara and her girlfriend Nyssa. Sara caught his eye as she was talking and gave him a wave before she turned back to her father. 

He smiled and turned catching sight of Tommy and Laurel. His smile quickly faded. All he could see was the back of her head, but he knew it was her. Her head and curls bobbing across the bare back as she spoke. The red dress hugging her hips and flowing down around her, red was her color. He excused himself as he walked towards them. 

As he approached she turned. Her face freezing as their eyes locked. He walked up next to her. “Everything ok over here?” He asked eyes still locked with hers.

Tommy put his arm on Oliver’s shoulder. “Couldn’t be better. Hey Oliver, you remember Bruce Wayne.” Tommy pointed him towards the man to Felicity’s right. “He came with Felicity.”

Oliver’s turned to face him. His stomach felt sick. Of all the people on the planet she brought Bruce Wayne. 

“Queen, it’s good to see you again.” Bruce put his hand out for Oliver to shake. 

“Felicity, Bruce.” Oliver snarled. “I didn’t know you be here.” Oliver shook his hand firmly and pulled it away. 

Bruce smirked at Oliver and put his arm around Felicity. “Now I couldn’t pass it up when Merlin invited me.” Felicity leaned into him with and uncomfortable smile. Her eyes sad as she looked to Oliver. “You know honestly I had second thoughts at first, but when Felicity here told me she was going I changed my mind.” 

Bruce Wayne, billionaire from Gotham city and one of Oliver’s least favorite people, even more so now that he was standing there pawing at Felicity. Oliver detested him more now that Bruce was clearly trying to aggravate Oliver with his actions. 

Shado came over to them. Oliver turned to face her putting an arm around her trying to get some kind of reaction from Felicity. “Hi. Shado, you remember Felicity and this is-“

“Bruce!” She exclaimed as she leaned in to hug him. 

“Celina.” Bruce hugged her. “So good to see you again. It’s been too long.” He looked at Oliver with a raised eyebrow. “I didn’t know you’d be here and with Queen.” He turned to Oliver. “Well, Queen it appears we have more than one woman in common.” 

One punch is all he needed. Tommy saw the look on Oliver’s face and put his hand on his shoulder to lead him away. “I’m thirsty. Let’s get a drink.” They headed towards the bar.

Oliver looked back to see Felicity taking a step away from Bruce. “Why didn’t you tell me she was coming with Wayne Tommy?”

Tommy ordered his drinks. “Ollie, listen, they weren’t coming together. Bruce is just being Bruce and besides you have a date. Now relax will ya. It’s my wedding and we’re supposed to be having fun.” 

Dinner was served and oh joy Bruce Wayne was at a table right in front of the head table. How lucky could Oliver be to have the perfect view of Bruce trying to grope Felicity right in front of him? Oliver felt as though Bruce was purposely trying to get a reaction out of him. Regardless all Oliver could see was Felicity. Her hair pushed to the side and her dress hugging all the right parts and of course that damn lipstick again. 

When dinner was done the traditional dances and cake cutting took place. The bride and groom danced to the song of their choice and the party began. Oliver was never much of a dancer, but Thea had forced him to do a slow dance with her but Oliver quickly turned her over to Roy when the dance was done and headed to the bar.

Oliver scanned the room. Bruce and Malcolm stood at the other end of the bar talking, his mother and Walter were on the dance floor and Shado was on the balcony talking with some friends she had run into. 

When he turned the other way he saw her. She sat at her table watching the couples sway across the floor to the music. He ordered a red wine. Taking a deep breath and blowing it out he picked up the glass and headed to her table. 

Oliver crossed in front of her and set the wine on the table next to her. “I thought you might like a glass of wine.” He smiled nervously. Why did he feel like a teenager trying to ask a girl out for the first time? 

Felicity smiled back. “Thank you.” She picked up the glass and sipped it. “Perfect.” She pulled her lips in. 

Oliver stood with his hands in his pockets rocking on his feet. After everything that’s happened he needed to at least try to talk to her. “Not dancing tonight?” 

Felicity took a sip of her wine. She nodded her head. “I don’t know.” She looked at the dance floor motioning with her head to where Thea and Roy were dancing. “I don’t think your sister has let Roy stop.” 

Oliver looked at them arms wrapped around each other as they danced. He turned to Felicity. “Felicity…” He said looking down at his feet shuffling. She looked up at him. “Would you like to dance?”

She blinked at him in surprise. “Oliver, you don’t dance.” She said a little shocked. 

Oliver looked her in the eye. “I know, but maybe it’s time I did.” He gave a small smile. 

Felicity bit her bottom lip. “OK.” She said as she stood up. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Oliver was completely out of his comfort zone as the music started. His hand on her hip, her hand resting on his shoulder and their hands clasped together. The music started and they began to sway. 

He could feel his heart pounding. They hadn’t been this close in what seemed like forever. He could feel her hand drawing him in closer and his arm wrapped around her back. He swallowed hard intoxicated by her scent as they rocked to the music. 

He pulled away slightly so they could look in each other’s eyes. He could see her chest rising and falling from her breathing. “Felicity.” He whispered. 

She quickly pulled him close again nearly burying her head into his chest. “Don’t Oliver.” She pleaded softly. “Please….let just be here for right now. Please?” 

Oliver’s lips rested near her ear and he nodded his head. “Ok.” After everything that had happened between them this moment seemed like the only one that mattered. Holding her in his arms again felt so natural, it felt like home. He felt her relax in his arms, his arms pulling her in as close as he could get her. 

He looked down as she tilted her head up. They stood still their eyes locked. She licked her lips as he leaned in closer. They were drawn together like magnets, lips so close to touching. 

“May I cut in?” A man’s voice interrupted them. 

Felicity stepped away. Her eyes still locked with Oliver’s. “Bruce.” She said, her forehead wrinkling as she turned away to look at him. “I think I’ve danced enough for the night.” She turned back to Oliver, her mouth opened as if she had to say something. “I have to go.” She said walking to the hallway near the exit. Oliver and Bruce followed. 

Oliver grabbed her wrist to stop her. She didn’t turn to face him. “Felicity, you can’t keep running from me and everything that’s happened.” He tried to stay calm. He wanted to tell her that he didn’t want her to go, but what he wanted to say and what actually came out was a different story.

Felicity looked down. “I can’t-“ She turned to him.

Oliver cut her off. “Can’t what? Can’t face me. Well, here’s a news flash for you. You aren’t the only one that is hurting from what happened. It was my baby too.” He dropped her wrist. 

Oliver’s eyes narrow as he watches her turn to Bruce then back to him. He huffed a laugh. “Of course. This makes perfect sense now. “ He shook his head. “I don’t know what the hell I was thinking. I mean, I was a complete idiot. Everyone was telling me…..I actually thought that you might actually care. What a joke.” He squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Oliver I-“ She began.

Oliver raised his hand in the stop position. “Let me guess you have to go right? Of course.” He looked at her tears welling in her eyes. “Don’t let me stop you from what you’re best at…..Leave.” He snapped. 

She closed her eyes tight trying to fight the tears and then darted towards the exit. 

“You’re and asshole Queen.” Bruce huffed shaking his head as Oliver started to walk away. 

Oliver turned with a look of irritation. “What the hell do you know? Why don’t you go chase after your girlfriend.” He motioned to where she had disappeared. 

Bruce curled his lip with a look of disgust. “You have no idea what you’re talking about. Felicity is not my girlfriend and if you had a brain you’d know that she’s still in love with you.” Oliver looked at him confused. “You really don’t see it do you Queen, but why would I think you would. You’re a coward. You let one of your girlfriends do your dirty work for you.” Bruce turned to where Felicity had run to. 

“What the hell are you talking about Wayne?” Oliver snapped through clenched teeth.

Bruce curled his lip in disgust as he turned around to face Oliver. “Don’t play stupid Queen. She called you repeatedly until you had her number blocked. Then she flew into Starling to see you, but again your fiancé at the time took care of it again for you.”

“You’re a fucking liar Wayne.” Oliver snapped. She would have said something to their friends and they would have told him. Why wouldn’t they have told him? Maybe they did tell him and he just didn’t listen.

Bruce looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He took a deep breath and in that moment Oliver knew none of this was a lie. His hand ran down his face as his memory came back to him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver stood by the window elbow pressed against it with his hand stroking his stubble as he looked at the skyline of the city. There was no more procrastinating now, it had to be done. His friends and family had had enough of her, they had even said she tried calling Felicity unsuccessfully. She followed him constantly and her accusations of cheating and checking up on him was the last straw. She was out of control and he couldn’t do this anymore. There was no time like the present. 

Oliver turned to face her. “Carrie, I can’t do this anymore. You need to stay away from me.” He snapped angrily. She obviously wasn’t taking this well. 

Carrie walked over to him and put her hand on his arm. “Oh lover, stop it. This is just another one of our silly fights. Now we could go back home and make up and this will be all better.” She cooed. 

Oliver pushed her hand away. “Carrie you told my friends and family we were engaged, you stalk me no matter where I go and you are constantly checking my phone for messages from other girls.” Oliver yelled. “This is over. I don’t want to see you anymore. We are done.”

Carrie gave him a pleading look. “You don’t mean that Ollie. We can work this out. I can make you happy.” She begged.

Oliver’s jaw clenched. “It’s over Carrie. Stay away from me, stay away from my family and get out of my office or I’ll have security remove you.” He walked over to the door and opened it for her to leave. “Now Carrie.”

She picked up her purse and headed to the door. “I’ll just give you a few days and when you’re ready you’ll call me. I love you Ollie.” She smiled nervously before turning to leave. 

Oliver shut the door and raised his arms to rub his temples. Carrie Cutter was a crazy woman. She stalked him and his friends and multiple times he had caught her with his phone scrolling through his text messages and phone numbers. Her obsession with him was out of control and breaking up with her was the only way out. He was even contemplating a restraining order at this point. 

He picked up the phone and called Tommy explaining to him what had just happened. The sigh of relief from Dig was enough for him to know he made the right decision. He chatted with Dig as he headed out of his office, to meet the locksmith that was going to change the locks in his apartment. It needed to be done since he didn’t want crazy Carrie letting herself in to steal his clothes. He’d had enough of that. 

Weeks had gone by Oliver was still dealing with Carrie’s constant calls and texts. She was everywhere from showing up at the club and his office to appearing at the restaurant he met Dig and Lyla at for dinner. If it continued a restraining order would be his next step. 

As he walked down the street he turned towards his car. He did a double take as he saw Carrie talking to a woman with a blonde ponytail at the end of the block across the street. He blinked. Was Carrie talking to Felicity? He must be seeing things. He blinked and shook his head and started walking towards them. He went to take a step on the curb when an approaching truck honked its horn. He stepped back to the curb quickly waiting for it to pass before crossing the street to find Carrie standing alone smiling at him. 

He looked around searching for who she was talking to. “I knew you’d be back lover.” She smiled putting her hand on his cheek and kissing him. 

He grabbed her wrist pulling her hand away from his face. “Carrie where is the woman you were talking to?” He snapped. 

Carrie looked at him confused. “What woman?”

“The blonde woman you were just speaking to. Who was she and where did she go.” He snapped.

Carrie’s smile faded. “Why would you care about some stranger that was asking for directions? That doesn’t have any effect on us.” Carrie smiled at him coyly. “I know what you need lover, now let’s go back to your place and-“

Oliver dropped her wrist. “Carrie, Get it through your head. There is no us. If you don’t stop stalking me and anyone else in my life I will get the police involved.” He backed away from her. “Go home Carrie.” 

Oliver turned and walked away still searching for the woman he swore was Felicity. He was beginning to think he lost his mind at this point, even calling John to see if she was in for a visit. Maybe he was just seeing things now. He even made an attempt to call her, but his calls and texts came back undelivered. He was crazy to try since she obviously blocked his number. 

When he reached his car he set both hands on the hood and looked at his reflection trying to shake the feeling of being watched off. He shook his head giving a breathy laugh. Carrie had messed with his head for the last time. He got in the car and dialed his phone. “Detective Lance, I need to obtain a restraining order….”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver looked up at Bruce unsure of what to say next. “Carrie.” He whispered angrily to himself. 

“What’s the matter Queen? Can’t take the truth?” Bruce said huffed. 

Just as Oliver was about to speak one of the guests came in from the front entrance yelling to the door man. “I need a doctor! She’s been hit!”

Bruce and Oliver quickly turned and headed towards the door. Police and ambulance sirens were quickly approaching. Someone had been hit by a car. The driver sat on the of the side walk talking to another man. His hand resting on his forehead as he spoke. “She came out of nowhere. I tried to stop, but it was too late. Please let her be ok. Please.” He pleaded as he began crying.

Wedding guests had started to come outside to see what was going on. Oliver pushed his way through the crowd that was gathered around the car with Bruce close behind, unaware that Dig was also following. When they reached the front of the crowd he could see one of the doctors attending the wedding was working on the victim as the ambulance had arrived. He craned his neck for a better view when suddenly he saw it. The red dress draped across the pavement and her blood covered arm outstretched. 

Oliver’s heart raced and he froze as he watched the doctor stand up giving instructions to the EMT’s while they began to slide her onto the gurney, the police blocking off the area. In one swift move he hopped up trying to make his way to where she was, the police holding him back. “Let me go!” He yelled. “I need to get over there.” 

The officer holding him back. “Sir, I’m sorry but you cannot cross this line.” 

He watched as they loaded her into the back of the ambulance closing the doors. Dig grabbed Oliver’s arm pulling him away. “Calm down Oliver. Lance told us where they are taking her. Bruce has cars waiting for everyone to go, you can ride with Lyla and I.” He pulled Oliver to the car loading him in the back seat. 

Oliver stared out the window. In his mind this was his fault. He would never forgive himself for what happened tonight… 

++

Here I was looking forward to this chapter and it was a beast to write. I’m still not happy with it, but I’m posting it anyways. Hope it’ll do til the next one is posted xxoo


	13. Victim of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I’m writing another chapter. If it doesn’t excite you I’m sorry, but I just have to do it. 
> 
> Let me start by saying this is again another chapter that will be hard for me to write. It’s like the miscarriage chapter, because once you’ve lived it then you get it. You see Felicity is obviously injured and will be in ICU, now I write things from my own experiences and yes I was in ICU for a bit and I still remember it all like it was yesterday. Truth be known not a day goes by where I don’t think about it and how lucky I am to be as blessed with life as I am. Sadly for me being in there came with a loss, but again I have to put all that aside and thank the doctors and nurses for doing all they could to save me. (special thanks to the nurses out there. You are all amazing and a thank you is far from enough) I was still able to have 2 more beautiful little girls. That’s a long story though in itself really and one I’m sure no one wants to hear. That being said I’m going to paint a picture of what you see when you are in the room looking at that person you pray will make it. Meaning that I want you to picture Felicity blown up with Fluid and really looking like hell simply because it is what happens to your loved ones when they lay in that bed unable to move freely. It’s painful to see and it’s painful for the person on what must be considered the most uncomfortable bed on the planet, to have to watch, especially when you know they are trying to hold back the bad things the doctors have told them. Which by the way telling the family to try not to let the person in the bed see you upset and don’t tell them how bad it is doesn’t work. I speak from experience when I say, I knew what was going on. 
> 
> So enough about all that. If you’ve come this far you probably want to read the story and not my babbling. I’ll put another thank you for reading subscribing and commenting. Hugs to you all xxoo. 
> 
> I almost forgot. I don’t own Arrow or the characters, just this crazy fiction I’m putting out there.

Chapter 11

The Storm  
https://youtu.be/OQXK-HN47zA

Twelve hours, thirteen minutes and eleven seconds. That’s how long he had been sitting there with no news on what was going on. Even playing the “I’m Oliver Queen and the entire children’s ward is named after my family” speech didn’t work. Right now in this hospital he was nothing more than a friend and friends were not allowed past the waiting room. So the waiting room is where he sat. 

He wasn’t alone though he felt like he was. Diggle and Lyla sat across from him near the window. To his left was Thea, her head resting on Roy’s shoulder and periodically taking a call from Moira who was fishing for any updates. Across from them was Tommy, Laurel who were postponing their honeymoon plans indefinitely. They sat hand in hand Tommy running his thumb over Laurel’s knuckles affectionately. Laurel had really become fast friends with Felicity and took the news of the accident very hard. She demanded that they delay their plans until further notice. Tommy agreed wholeheartedly and grabbed their bag from the car so they could change at the hospital while they waited for news. Sara and Nyssa agreed to take the first shift watching baby Sara for Dig and Lyla, calling often for updates and to check in with how the baby was doing. 

Arrangements for Donna to be flown in. He watched as she had arrived nine hours ago was lead back to the family waiting room while he was left outside the double doors. 

He could hear his friends chatting with each other, but Oliver had no desire to talk to any of them. He sat still in his tuxedo, bow tie draped around his neck. His eyes red from a mixture of tired and tears, staring into space until he heard the double doors swing open. 

Three days went by and the only time Oliver left the hospital was when Dig and Tommy had forced him to at least go home and shower the night before. His friends had now divided their time between who would stay with him while he was there hoping to hear some news about what was going on behind the double doors. The only thing the nurses would tell them is that her condition had not changed. 

On the fourth night Donna appeared from behind the double doors. Oliver jumped up as soon as he saw her walking over to him. Without a thought he pulled her into a hug, Donna squeezing back. Donna pulled away wiping her eyes again with a tissue. His voice horse, he looked at her. “How is she? I know I don’t deserve to know, but please if you could just….”

“She’s stable Oliver.” She said solemnly. 

Oliver took a deep breath. “Can I, I just need to see her. Please.” He begged.

“She was asking for you.” Donna blurted out. “The doctor said before she went under she was asking for you. I know it’s crazy, but I really needed you to know that.” She sniffed. She quickly wiped her eyes again and then took his hand in hers. “Oliver, come in and see her.” She squeezed his hand and led him through the double doors. 

She stopped in front of a room with a sliding glass door. “The doctors have advised us not to say anything about how bad her injuries are.” She wiped her eyes with a tissue and took a deep breath. “Oliver, tell her to stay with us, tell her to fight.” 

Oliver shook his head and turned towards the door. He took a deep breath and headed through the glass sliding doors. The curtains were half drawn and he pushed it aside not prepared for what he was about to see. 

Felicity lay on the bed, her hands and legs elevated to keep the circulation going. A half cast was on her left arm and leg, bruises covering half her cheek and her forehead wrapped with bandages. Her face blown up from the fluid they were pumping her with. He listened to the beeping of all the machines as he stood there trying to catch his breath. He stepped closer to the right side of the bed.

The nurse popped around the corner. “Hello. I’m Ann, Felicity’s nurse for the next few hours.” She walked over to the machines and checked the readings and came to the other side of the bed. 

“I, I’m Oliver.” He said quickly.

Ann looked at him. “Ahh….You’re the Oliver.” She said with a smile. “You know you can come closer. You can even hold her hand if you like. She might like that. It always helps the patience to know someone is there.”

Oliver shook his head stepping closer. “There’s so many bruises…I mean I don’t want to hurt her.” He looked at her arms covered with black and blue marks. 

Ann smiled. “Those bruises were caused when we were looking to find a spot for IV medications. We put the central line in her chest now to medicate her. Oliver, it’s ok to hold her hand.” She encouraged him. Oliver stepped closer and gently took her hand in his. Ann pulled the chair next to the bed. “In case you want to sit down.” She gestured. “I’ll leave you two alone for a bit. I’ll be back Felicity.”

Ann walked around the curtain and out of the room. Oliver ran his thumb gently across her hand. “Felicity.” He whispered. “It’s me, Oliver.” He was trying his best not to cry. “Your mom told me it was ok if I come and see you. I’m probably the last person you really want to see and I wouldn’t be surprised by that. I’ve been such an idiot. I just want to tell you how wrong I’ve been. I never should have let you leave last year. I should have been more supportive and understanding, given you more time to heal, been a better boyfriend.”

Oliver sat down in the chair leaning in closer to her. “I know you don’t believe me, but I’m sorry.” He took a deep breath. “I’m so sorry and this is all my fault. If there is any way that you could forgive me I swear things will be different. Felicity, there is no one like you, you are the only woman that I want, the only woman that I need. I love you and I can’t live without you. Please come back to me. Please, please please, come back to me.” 

He rested his forehead down against the mattress not letting go of her hand. It was then he felt it. He sat up, his heart pounding. He wasn’t losing his mind. He leaned over and hit the call button. Ann came rushing in. Oliver turned quickly. “She squeezed my hand.” He blurted out. “I was talking to her and she squeezed my hand.” Oliver leaned in and whispered to her. “Felicity, can you hear me?” He waited for a reaction, squeezing his eyes closed until he felt it again. 

Ann could see the slight movement. She took a deep breath and smiled. “This is wonderful. I’m going to page her doctor. Now, it’s best that you go and get some rest. We are going to need everyone strong to be here for her.’’ 

Oliver walked over to where Donna sat. He explained what happened while they waited for the doctor. When Doctor Martin approached them he explained that the response she had was what they were hoping for. 

 

Weeks went by and Oliver spent every second he could by her side. It wasn’t until he collapsed from exhaustion that he was ordered to go home and rest. Doctor’s orders when he arrived home exhaustion set in. He fought sleep as much as possible, but he lost the battle. Hi dreams taking over his reality.

 

Diggle was like a brother to him. Yes he had grown up with Tommy, but when Tommy and Laurel started dating Oliver knew that Laurel would take precedence over him and he was ok with it. Dig was Oliver’s right hand. He was his body guard when he needed it, his head of security and his personal trainer.  
Digs military training put Oliver to the test. From hand to hand combat, boxing, martial arts even how to fire a weapon, Dig was a master and he trained Oliver pushing him to the limit. They were both in top shape and proud of it. Oliver had even purchased a building for Dig to use as his security training center. He trained Oliver there four or five times a week and the rest of the week was for training his employees to train. 

Oliver was Diggle’s best man when he remarried Lyla and the uncle to their daughter Sara. He was more than happy to introduce Felicity to them. She and Dig had a special bond that grew stronger when they found out she knew Diggle’s late brother Andrew.

The first time she met him was when she sat in the security office helping them catch people as they counted cards. She was almost seventeen and heading to MIT in the fall. Andrew was the new head of security and Felicity would sit in the office while her mother worked helping them catch cheaters. She helped upgrade their computers so they could work more efficiently, making sure all their software was up to date. Knowing Andrew brought them closer together and they felt like they were long lost family that reunited years later. 

When he returned to Starling city he gave John his fist security job. He was fresh out of the special opts division and providing security for Tommy Merlin’s 23rd birthday was not what he was looking to do. That was the first time he met Oliver in a very compromising position. When the party ended Oliver convinced him that he had to work for the Queens and the rest was history. 

Diggle and Oliver stood in front of the sink washing and drying dishes. “Are you going to tell me what’s on your mind tonight?” Dig asked.

Oliver furrowed his brow. “I’m not sure I know what you mean.” 

Diggle chuckled. “Don’t play dumb with me. You’ve had that look on your face all night tonight.” He sponged out a dish. “Lyla and I are wondering what you’re waiting for.” He handed the dish to Oliver. “Look what I’m saying is that not everyone is lucky enough to get a chance to be with the person they love.” He turned around and leaned on the counter crossing his arms. 

Oliver stopped and leaned against the sink. “I just don’t want to screw this up.” He turned to see her sitting on the sofa talking and laughing with Lyla. He couldn’t help but smile as her fingertips covered her smile while she laughed. “There’s just something about her Dig. She’s the first person I want to see when I wake up and the last person I want to see when I go to bed. My family and friends love her and well so do I.”

Diggle chuckled. “Sounds like you got it bad my friend and I’m pretty sure the feeling is mutual.” Dig smiled as he saw Felicity turn to look at Oliver and smile, a blush coloring her cheeks. He could see Oliver looking back at her a smile spread across his face. He turned back to the sink. “Oh yeah, real bad.”

Oliver turned and pulled his smiling lips in. Diggle smiled as he washed the last dish. “So now the question is what are you going to do about it?” He handed the dish to Oliver and wiped his hands.

Oliver took the dish and wiped it dry. His smile widened at the thought of his next move……

Felicity’s head rested across his chest sleeping soundly. They had made love all night long and Oliver drew small circles around her shoulder as he listened to her breathing. This was one of his favorite things. 

Felicity sat up suddenly. “If you do that you’ll corrupt the system. We have to reconfigure the hard drive.” She snapped. 

Oliver put his hands on her shoulders to comfort her and lay her back down. She was talking in her sleep again and he knew just what to do to calm her down. “Shhh…. Whatever you say Felicity.” 

She laid back down, her back facing him and mumbled a little falling back to sleep. He propped himself up on his elbow and watched to make sure she was done. He leaned in and kissed her temple and whispered quietly. “I love you Felicity Smoak. I love everything about you, your babbles and your brains. To me you are beautiful and I don’t want to live without you.” He laid down and curled himself around her, his mind wandering to what he knew he wanted to do next. Moira would know just what jeweler to send him to…..

 

Oliver woke up to the loud pounding on the door to his apartment. He could hear Dig on the other side of the door calling him. His eyes opened slowly as he rolled out of bed and walked towards the front door. This had been the most sleep he’d gotten in three weeks. He unlocked the door and swung it open yawning. 

Diggle marched in. “Where have you been Oliver? We’ve been trying to call you for two days.”

Oliver shook his head to wake himself up. “Two days? Fuck I can’t believe, Dammit!”

Diggle turned and looked at him. “She’s awake Oliver.” 

Oliver turned to look at him shocked. “Awake….Is she? How does she? I have to…I.” He stuttered trying to get the words out. 

Dig put his hands on his shoulder. “Oliver, go and get dressed and I’ll take you to see her.” 

Oliver nodded and disappeared in his bedroom to get dressed, thoughts of what he would say and do when he saw her raced through his mind.

++

Oliver impatiently waited for the elevator doors to open. His fingers twitched as he watched the the numbers on the display above scroll through the passing floors. Three weeks and two days had passed since the accident and she was finally awake. 

The doors slid open and he headed for the hallway where her room was. Donna stood talking to the doctor, her head shaking in agreement at whatever he was saying. She spotted Oliver and waved him over. 

“Hey.” He said giving her a hug. “She’s awake.” He said tears starting to fill his eyes. 

Donna pulled out of the hug and looked at him smiling. “I know. I can’t believe it.” She wiped a tear away. “It’s a miracle.”

Oliver rubbed his hands on his thighs. “I need to see her.” 

“I know Oliver, but there’s something you need to know before you-“

Oliver made his way to the room not letting Donna finish what she was saying. His heart raced as he walked around the curtain. She followed him in.

There she was sitting up scrolling through her phone when she looked up at him. He smiled nervously. “Hi.” He sighed. 

Felicity turned to look at him. 

He took a step closer. “You look great.” He smiled.

Felicity shook her head. “You don’t have to lie. I know I look like hell.” 

“You’re wrong.” He said looking down. “Felicity, I wanted to tell you how sorry I am. This, this accident is all my fault and-“

“I.” She cut him off. 

“No.” He said crossing the room. “Just let me get this out.” He put his hand up to stop her from talking. “I have been a complete idiot. That argument was my fault. I never meant what I said. I just, I’ve had a lot of time to think. I screwed up. I-“

Felicity put her hand up. “I’m sorry. You sound like you have a lot to tell me, but I have to tell you.” She took a deep breathe. “I’m really sorry, but I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Oliver looked at her confused. “Felicity?” Oliver turned to see Donna in the doorway. She smiled and walked towards the bed. 

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. “I know who you are, I mean anyone with a newspaper or tabloid knows who you are, I mean you’re everywhere and with everyone. I mean you’re you, not that you needed to know that.” She shook her head to stop the babble. What I’m saying is from the pictures on my phone it looks like we are close, but.” She turned and looked at Donna then back to Oliver. “I’m sorry to say it, but I can’t remember anything.” She looked back up to Donna again. “Mom, I’m a little tired.” She laid her head down.

Donna brushed her cheek. “Get some rest honey. I’m going to go talk to Oliver, I’ll be back.”

Oliver walked out of the room, one hand in his pants pocket, the other on the back of his neck. Donna followed him in the hallway. “What’s going on Donna? What does she mean?”

“The doctors are saying the swelling is causing memory loss. They aren’t sure if it’s temporary or permanent. Only time will tell.” Donna said biting her lip. 

Oliver pressed his lips together. “What does she remember?”

Donna shook her head. “It’s strange. She remembers certain things and people. From what she told the doctors she isn’t sure if the memories are real or not. She says it’s like watching a movie and you don’t know if it’s real or fake.”

“And what are her chances of her remembering? What do the doctors say?” Oliver questioned.

Donna sighed. “There’s no way to tell right now. He said we have to be patient and let her brain heal.”

Oliver nodded. “I’m going to go back in Oliver.” Donna hugged him, wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. She turned to go back in the room, but stopped to look at him. “Oliver….everything is going to be ok.” Donna tried to reassure him. She squeezed his hand and smiled, then turned and went inside. 

Oliver stood in the hallway and took a deep breath. Tonight was going to be a long night spent searching any and all information he could find on amnesia and brain injuries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you had to wait for the update. I am currently researching as I write the next chapter. Hope it's ok. Until the next update ;)


	14. He Don't Love You Like I Love You

I’d love to write a big long opening here, but today I’m not feeling it. Maybe at the end. 

 

Does She Love That Man  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=si2wWkp9c8w

 

Chapter 12

 

Head injury. A severe hit to the head -- from a fall or automobile accident, for example -- can injure the brain and cause both short- and long-term memory loss. Memory may gradually improve over time.

 

Oliver didn’t have time to change before he went to the hospital. He held the flowers in his hand as he waited for the elevator to reach the floor. He was exhausted staying up researching anything and everything he could find on memory loss from head injuries that he could find on the internet. Even calling specialists to find out more information. The answer was always the same, Therapy and time was the only thing that might make a difference. The problem is that the last thing he said to her before the accident was all he could remember. He needed her to see that no matter what had happened before, in his eyes she was all that mattered. She had to believe him, she just had to.

The doors opened and he walked to the room and knocked on the door. “Hello.” He said entering the room. “How are you today?”

Felicity smiled at him the way you would when you met someone for the first time. “I’m ok. I guess. I mean I guess I’m as good as I can be for sitting in a hospital room, of course it could be worse, but luckily I have my tablet.” She held it up slightly to show him. “So you’re back again and with flowers.”

Oliver smiled setting the vase of flowers down on the table. “Of course I am. Where else would I be?” He said stepping closer to the bed. 

As he was about to sit down he heard someone enter the room. His stomach turned at the sight. Barry Allen. 

“Hey beautiful.” He said walking over to her and sitting next to her on the bed. 

Oliver watched as she lit up when she saw him. She scooched over on the bed to make room for him to sit. Barry Allen was Felicity’s ex-boyfriend from Central City, one of Oliver’s least favorite people and one of Felicity’s clearest memories. “Barry.” He said with a sneer. “I didn’t know you’d be here.”

Barry turned to him. “Well, when Felicity called me I couldn’t help myself. I came right here to see how she was doing.” He turned to look at her and smiled. 

“Well, I’m going to go get some coffee. Does anyone want any?” He asked motioning to them. 

“Mmmm coffee. Yes, please.” She smiled turning back to Barry. 

“Sure Oliver. Thanks.” Barry said not looking away from Felicity.

Oliver started to leave the room. He turned to look back before heading out the door. He stopped in the hallway and swiveled as he paced rubbing the back of his neck and then moving his hand to his temple. Why did she have to remember Barry Allen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“It really is a beautiful day.” Felicity sighed as she walked hand in hand with Oliver through the city street. “I’m so glad we are doing this today.” She looked at Oliver with a wide mouth smile.

Oliver turned to look at her. He licked his lips and turned to look at the road ahead. “Felicity, there’s something we need to talk about.” 

“Uh oh. This sounds serious.” She said searching his face for answers.

“It is serious.” He said still facing forward. 

“If this is about me feeding Truman I refuse to apologize. That poor cat was starving.” She began to babble. “I mean I know he left that dead mouse on the doorstep, but really that was a thank you gift in cat terms. It’s actually an honor when you think about it and-“

“It’s not about Truman.” Oliver interrupted. “I was hoping that-“

Felicity interrupted him. “Let me guess. You and Tommy were playing around with your laptop again and you opened that email, now you have spyware eating away at your hard drive. I swear you both need to stop thinking that you’ll get to see Jennifer Anniston’s boobs.”

”Feliciy.” Oliver said trying to stop her.

“No. I mean it. I should just let you both suffer.” She continued.

‘Felicity.” He tried to stop her again.

“Sometimes you guys act like teenage boys and don’t try to deny it because I’ve looked at your history files and let me tell you mister-“

“Felicity!” He said stopping her and turning her to face him. “I want you to move in with me.” 

She stood there looking at him speechless. 

Oliver took her hands in his and looked her in the eye. “I mean it you know. Think about it. I can’t even remember the last time we slept at our own places. To be honest I don’t want to remember what it’s like.” Felicity looked at him in awe as he spoke. “It makes perfect sense when you think about it. You wouldn’t have to worry about forgetting something at home and I wouldn’t have to rush home early to change because I forget my work shirts at home. It would be so much better.” 

Oliver waited for her response. He watched as she smiled and sucked her lips in. He ran his thumbs over her knuckles. Felicity took a deep breath and smiled. Just as she opened her mouth to speak someone called her name. They both turned to the call.

“Felicity?” A man questioned as he approached her. “I knew it was you.” The man said approaching her. 

“Barry.” She gasped. 

Oliver watched as she turned to this Barry guy and he threw his arms around her, agitation boiling in his stomach for the interruption. He didn’t know who this Barry guy was, but he barely looked old enough to be out of high school. How did Felicity know him and why on earth was he touching her.

“What are you doing in Starling?” Felicity questioned still holding one of Barry’s hand. 

“There is a forensic conference in town and they asked me to speak.” Barry said holding her hand. “How are you? Have you had lunch? I could take you to lunch now.” He spoke as if Oliver wasn’t even there. 

Oliver cleared his throat loudly. Felicity let go of Barry’s hand and walked back to Oliver. “Um Barry, I already have plans for lunch actually. Barry Allen, this is Oliver. Oliver Queen.” She smiled taking his hand in hers. 

Oliver stepped forward and offered to shake Barry’s hand. “Nice to meet you.” He said with a forced smile.

Barry shook his hand. “Oliver Queen? Playboy Oliver Queen? I remember reading something about you and urinating on a police officer.” 

Oliver frowned as he let go of Barry’s hand. “Yes well, we all do stupid things when we turn 21, you’ll find out when you get there.” Oliver snapped. 

“Well, this is fun.” Felicity sighed. “Um Barry, we were just heading to lunch. Maybe you want to join us.” She said turning ask to Oliver. 

Oliver saw the pleading look in her eyes. “Yeah Barry, why not join us.” He said through clenched teeth. 

Felicity mouthed a thank you through her smile and turned to Barry. “Lunch?”

Barry looked at his watch. “Lunch sounds great. We can go to your favorite place.” He said smiling at Felicity. “Central City Perk has Felicity’s favorite pita pocket sandwich.” He winked at Felicity as they began to walk. 

Felicity took Oliver’s hand as they walked with Barry. She gave a reassuring smile and squeezed his hand. He gave her a tight lipped smile and continued walking.

Oliver sat at the café listening to Barry reminisce as they laughed at the memories they shared. His stomach tightened when he saw Barry repeatedly trying to hold felicity's hand. A ping of jealousy ran through him wishing he was there for some of these moments in her life. It felt like the lunch that would never end. 

Felicity turned to him and took a deep breath to calm her laughter. She smiled at him and wrinkled her nose. “Well, if you boys will excuse me for a bit, I am going to freshen up a bit. I’ll be right back.” She leaned in and kissed Oliver’s cheek then headed to the ladies room. 

Oliver sat up and took a sip of his iced tea. 

“I still have feelings for her you know.” Barry stated looking down.

Oliver looked at him confused. “Excuse me?” 

“I just want you to know that Felicity and I were together a long time and well, you should know that when things don’t work out with you two, I’ll be there to pick up the pieces.” Barry stated confidently.

Oliver shook his head and laughed. “And what would make you think that things won’t work out with Felicity and myself Barry?” 

Barry leaned in and tapped his glass with his fingers. “Really now.” He scoffed. “Felicity has an IQ that is higher than your GPA probably was. You can’t possibly have anything in common and really, the world knows that Oliver Queen can’t keep it his pants. You probably have ten women on the side already.”

Oliver sucked his lips in and leaned in. “You know, Felicity told me all about you Barry. She said you were practically engaged at one point.” He could see the proud smile on Barry’s face. “Yes Felicity has told me everything about you as a matter of fact. Including the fact that she outgrew you. That your plans for her were different than the ones she chose for herself. She also told me about how you purposely lied to her about the job offer she had in Starling City to try and keep her here.” 

Barry’s smile faded as he listened to Oliver talk. 

The waitress dropped the check on the table and Oliver picked it up. He pulled his wallet out and dropped money on the table. “Seems to me Barry that Felicity has made up her mind about you. I believe her description of you was clingy and too controlling. That was the main reason she wouldn’t move in with you.” He said standing up. “If I were you, I wouldn’t hold my breath waiting for her to come back to you.” 

Felicity approached the table and took Oliver’s hand in hers. “Are we ready to go?” She smiled. 

Oliver smiled at her. “I think so.” He leaned in to shake Barry’s hand. “Barry, it was good meeting you and if you are ever in Starling City give us a call and we’ll do dinner at OUR place.” 

Barry shook his hand and pressed his lips together. 

“Yes. Oliver is an incredible cook.” Felicity said giving him a peck on the cheek. “It was so good seeing you.” She stood back up next to Oliver. “Ready.”

Oliver looked at her and smiled. He took her hand and kissed it. “Ready.” 

Felicity waved at Barry and lead Oliver out of the café. They held hands as they strolled down the street. Oliver smiled squeezing her hand. 

Felicity gave him a questioning look. “What is that look for?” 

Oliver chuckled. “What look?”

Felicity curled her arms around his leaning into him as they walked. “You have a huge smile on your face. I’ve never seen you so giddy.”

Oliver looked up, took a deep breath and turned to Felicity. “I’m just happy.” Felicity giggled as she looked at his smile. Oliver could feel his heart skip a beat. She was so beautiful and he could barely catch his breath. His heart filled with love for her. He stopped and turned her to look at him. 

“What are you doing Oliver?” She smiled. 

He pulled her to the side of the sidewalk. “I mean it felicity. I’m happy.” 

“Oliver.” She laughed. “I’m happy too.”

He shook his head. “No….You don’t understand.” He pulled her a little closer. “Felicity, you make me happy.” He cupped her face with his hands. “I have never felt like this in my life. You make me….happy. I can’t imagine my life without you. I love you Felicity Smoak.”

Felicity put her hand over his on one cheek. “I love you too Oliver.” 

He leaned in and kissed her. Oliver knew what he had to do next. There was no question. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver stood, his elbow resting against the coffee machine, his hand resting against his lips. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Oliver?” He felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Donna.” He turned around to see Donna smiling at him. “Hi.” 

Donna smiled at him and leaned in for a hug. “So glad you came by.”

Oliver pulled out of the hug and gave her a tight smile. “Yeah well, I wish I could say the same about Felicity.” 

Donna tilted her head giving him a sad smile. “I know it’s frustrating, but Oliver she will remember, I just know it.”

Oliver put money in the coffee machine making a selection for himself and for Donna as well. “Yeah well, she doesn’t seem to have a problem remembering Barry Allen.” He handed her a coffee and they began to walk arm in arm down the hallway towards the room. 

“Ah yes Barry Allen. So convenient that he would show up now isn’t it?” Donna scoffed. “God that guy irritates me. You know he’s got a steady girlfriend now, but here he is trying to swoop in and save the day.” 

Oliver smiled as he listened to Donna. “I don’t know Donna.” 

“Oh Oliver.” Donna said stopping in front of him. “Really, do you think I don’t know how you feel about my daughter? You have to be blind not to see that you are still in love with her. Your friends all see it, hell even the nurses see it. Oliver…Do you know the real reason why she came back to Starling?” 

Oliver looked at her confused. “Her job-“

Donna cut him off. “Of course you would think that.” She shook her head. “No Oliver. It was you. She was coming back to you.” She looked at Oliver and put her hand on his cheek. “Oh honey, she’s still in love with you. She never stopped loving you and Oliver, there is no one that will ever love her more than you love her. Are you really going to give up on this again without even trying?”

Oliver looked at her and smiled. “Thank you Donna.” He squeezed her hand before she slid it back through his to walk towards the room. “He really is know it all isn’t he.” He said with a smile as they walked towards the room. 

“Uck. Complete know it all.” She said with a huff. 

This little bit of a push from Donna was just what he needed. Now all he had to do was find a way for Felicity to remember him and convince her that he loved her. Oliver wasn’t going to let her go this time. 

 

Ok I know it was short, but now that life is calming down a little bit I should be able to get back to writing. My head is loaded with ideas and I have to update my other fic which is taking me far too long to update and it’s really getting me peeved.   
Anyways, I hope you are all ok with this update. Oliver is going to have to work at his a little, but I’m hoping everyone likes what he has planned.   
See at the next update xxoo


	15. not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is not a chapter, but a note to let you know more is to come!

my dearest people that are subscribing to this fic. Please allow me to apologize for the eternal wait that I have put you all through. I've had some life things that took me away, but now that things are coming back in order and fanning out for the better, I am back to writing. Life sometimes does its best to mess with you, but dammit, I'm not that easy to fall. 

Please allow me just a touch more patience and I promise you that I will have something put together shortly. Love and strength to you all. :*)


End file.
